


RWBY: Service and Satisfaction

by Saya444



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Misogyny, Multi, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: In an alternate Remnant, humans and faunus live under one banner--the Kingdom of Olympus. This mighty nation has grown to become powerful and strong, and its people safe and secure within its borders, untouched and protected from Grimm. But this prosperity comes at the cost of personal freedoms and individuality. Olympian society is patriarchal and women are raised with certain expectations placed upon their gender. This is a story of the girls who live within this supposedly utopian society in an industry that exploits them for the good of the kingdom.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. A Girl's Night Out

RWBY

Service and Satisfaction

Chapter 1-A Girl’s Night Out

The world of Remnant was a world in chaos. The forces of light and dark were in constant conflict with each other in a war that has lasted since the dawn of time. Humans and faunus have fought valiantly against the immeasurable forces of the Creatures of Grimm that have terrorized them since ancient times, and though the two races have put up a hard fight, with each century it felt like they were being weathered away like stone with the ocean waves beating against it.

Kingdoms had risen and fallen over the course of this neverending war, but only one has survived to grow strong. The Kingdom of Olympus, a mighty empire that remained the sole bastion of mortal civilization. Founded by Emperor Chronos, Olympus became the sole safe haven for humans and faunus everywhere, a single empire that grew in size and developed powerful weapons and machines to combat the vast hordes of Grimm. Before long, Olympus had become strong, massive, and prosperous, offering its citizens protection and safety from the dark forces that dominated Remnant. But this prosperity came at the price of personal freedom and individuality in the name of supporting the kingdom as a whole.

For all citizens of Olympus, this was a small sacrifice to continue providing for the wealth and prosperity of their mighty kingdom. All citizens, human and faunus, are raised to place their faith in the king and Olympus itself, for their mighty king always has their best interests at heart. All they need to do is obey and trust in Olympus.

XXXXXX

It was late in the evening when Ruby Rose exited the train that dropped her off at the entertainment district of Vale, one of Olympus’s four city-states. It was late enough that the darkening sky was giving way to bright city lights, and the evening rush was already underway as people made their way to their various modes of transportation to beat rush hour and get back home. And as the daytime workers scurried away, the night owls began to appear and populate the streets.

Ruby felt a bit out of place amidst the rolling waves of people, but she steeled herself and left the train station to complete her mission—finding her sister Yang.

“Why do I have to go find her? She’s a big girl.” Ruby grumbled, stomping down the dark streets of downtown Vale. “I’m the younger sister and I’m stuck being her handler all the time. I’m missing valuable comic book reading because of this!”

Ruby Rose was a fifteen going on sixteen year old girl born and raised on the outskirts of Vale along with her older sister Yang. She was a petite girl on the cusp of womanhood with short dark red almost black hair and fair skin with silver eyes. She was wearing her usual outfit of a long red hooded cloak over her black blouse and dark red frilled skirt with thigh-high rose patterned stockings and combat boots. She stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the crowd, but Ruby really liked the color red.

Ruby was on a mission to find Yang, who was doing her usual routine of partying in one of Vale’s many night clubs. Normally this wouldn’t matter for Ruby, because she knew Yang was a big girl, but Ruby wanted Yang to stop staying out so late with her Registration coming up in a few days.

Ruby had never been to the darker parts of Vale, an area where there were an abundance of bars, night clubs, strip joints, unlicensed brothels/massage parlors and love hotels. She never really had any reason to come here in the first place. Vale’s entertainment district was Yang’s kind of thing, as the older girl spent her time working full time as a stripper in one of the clubs before her physical exams. Usually Yang would call ahead to give Ruby a heads up about being out late, but Ruby figured she was probably too wasted to do anything but spread her legs right now.

“I can’t wait until she heads off to Beacon. Then I won’t have to worry about her all the time.” Ruby sighed as she stomped down the street, ignoring the looks being sent her way. “I’ll be lucky to get back home by midnight!”

Ruby was walking past a nightclub when she spotted something curious. A man flanked by two bodyguards and at least the age of her father, if not older judging from his half-bald head, was talking to a girl no older than Yang by a nearby alley next to the club. The man in question looked a bit heavyset but not too fat, a thin mustache on his upper lip that curled tightly at the ends. He wore expensive looking clothes that displayed his status as a wealthy man, and judging from the bodyguards he was pretty high profile.

As Ruby got closer to the trio of men, she got a better look at the wealthy noble, but then she blushed furiously upon seeing that the man’s fancy pants were bulging around his crotch.

‘Oh.’ Ruby thought and quickly shifted her gaze elsewhere when she realized what she had seen and began to meekly sneak past the group.

“I’m not interested.” The girl snapped at the old, fat man.

“I don’t think you quite understand.” He replied with a lewd grin, his eyes barely leaving the girl’s large cleavage. “I’m a man of great wealth. One night with me will set you up for life!”

It was by chance that Ruby spotted the large stack of lien barely contained in his chubby hand. She stopped dead in tracks as she stared at the pile of cash being flaunted shamelessly, having never seen so much money in one place before. At that moment, the other girl walked away from the man in a huff, leaving the chubby man irate and frustrated. It was only by chance that he spotted Ruby at the corner of his eye as he turned to talk to one of his guards.

“You there, young lady.” He called out in a sweet tone he used on the other girl.

“Huh?” Ruby squeaked in surprise as she realized the man was now talking to her. “Me?”

“Who else?” The old man laughed. “What’s your name?”

“Oh uh…” Ruby paused, feeling a bit uneasy about being approached by a stranger this deep in Vale’s seediest quarter. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to be polite at least. “I’m Ruby Rose.”

“Nice to meet you, Ruby. My name’s Antonio Picard. What’s a girl your age doing around these parts? I’d have recognized you if you were a common face.” He asked lecherously eyeing her up and down.

“I’m looking for my older sister. She likes to spend her nights around here, but she’s a bit late coming home this time.” Ruby said.

“Oh really? I take it you’ve been looking for her for quite a while now, have you?” Antonio said, striding up beside Ruby and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Say, why don’t you take a break? I know a good place where we can relax and spend some time away from the noisy nightlife.”

“E-Eh?” Ruby’s face turned red at the man’s words. “Um, I still have to find my sister…”

“Don’t worry, if she’s a regular in these parts, then she’ll be fine. Besides, a girl like you shouldn’t be wandering these streets alone. I’m a man of very high status, and I can make your time worthwhile.”

Ruby wanted to refuse, but she found herself stumbling over her words, and was ultimately unable to say anything as Antonio led her down the street towards one of the many love hotels that he was closely affiliated with.

What used to be a frustrating night of trying to find her party-going sister turned into a night where Ruby Rose would lose her virginity.

XXXXXX

Antonio had spirited Ruby away to the nearest love hotel he could find, a place that he was well-known at apparently, and bought a night for them at the most expensive, luxurious room available in the hotel. Ruby followed him around like a stiff doll, smiling politely on the outside but inwardly freaking out. She wasn’t ready for this. It was too early for her to have sex with a man!

It should be noted that Olympian society has placed certain social expectations on its people in accordance to the King’s will. Olympian society was strictly patriarchal, with men having important positions in politics and the military, especially in the higher nobility, while women had few rights to their name. That wasn’t to say that they were treated badly, but there were few opportunities for a woman that didn’t involve marriage of binding themselves to a man in some way.

The sex industry was one of the few fields of work a woman could make a name for herself. Olympus had a very popular sex industry that was revolutionized by Lady Venus, younger sister to King Chronos of the old regime as a way for woman to have their own field at which they excelled at independently. When his son Zeus came into power, he authorized Venus to create the Royal Vice Service, a field of work that employed suitable women as state prostitutes to service the kingdom’s citizens as legal sex workers. The reason behind it was to help provide stress relief for the people of Olympus, which was needed in a world that was constantly trying to kill them. That’s where the Registration came in.

The Registration was a mandatory physical exam all young girls took upon turning eighteen. It was to see if there were any girls fit to be inducted as a state prostitute. If a girl was deemed fit for sex work following the exam, then she would be sent to one of four royal brothels throughout the kingdom based on where she was born. Yang had had taken her exam already and was deemed suitable to become a state prostitute and was assigned to Beacon, Vale’s designated brothel. A woman can make a lot of money in the sex industry, and prostitution was the best way to do it.

When Ruby turned eighteen, she too would undergo the Registration to see where she would go. This was something she was taught growing up, as being a girl had limited her overall options for her future. That didn’t stop her from dreaming about joining the Olympian Exploration Division, exploring new lands and fighting Grimm in defense of the kingdom and its people. Or fantasizing about all the fancy gadgets and weapons they used to do their job. Alas women were barred from applying for the military or security teams, so all she could do was dream and hope she wasn’t chosen to be a state prostitute. She was bad enough socializing with people, having sex with strangers was terrifying for her!

And yet here she was, alone in a love hotel with a flabby man old enough to be her father. The room was small but fancy, with dark lavender walls decorated with needlessly large hearts with a queen sized bed in the middle. Antonio took his coat off and hung it on a nearby hook while Ruby took off her red cloak and folded it up on the dresser. She didn’t want anything happening to it while she…serviced Antonio.

‘Maybe I can make a run for it.’ Ruby thought, but shook her head. ‘Nah, that won’t work. He’s got guards posted outside the door. Who is this guy?’

“So have you done this before?” Antonio prodded knowing as he walked over to her.

“N-No, not really.” Ruby responded sheepishly, a blush turning her pale skin pink. She couldn’t look him in the face.

“Relax, there’s nothing to worry about when you’re with me.” He smiled at Ruby, setting a heavy hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the bed.

He sat down, and set Ruby on his lap, and from there things began to move so quickly that she hadn’t had time to resist. The whole ordeal felt unreal and she felt like a deer caught in headlights, frozen in fright and unable to do anything. When Antonio leaned in, Ruby steeled herself and closed her eyes, trying to block the image of the man from her mind.

‘Maybe if I just kiss him, he’ll be satisfied.’ Ruby told herself, praying that it would be over quickly. But when his sloppy lips touched and dominated Ruby’s it became painfully clear that it wouldn’t be.

His slobbering lips dominated Ruby’s as his tongue invaded her mouth, stealing her breath away. As his lustful muscle swirled about her mouth, forcing her to taste the flavor of this half-bald old man, he slipped one of his hands up her skirt, peeling away her panties and began to stimulate her untouched clit. This sent waves of pleasure rippling up from her nether regions, weakening her resolve as she felt feelings she only heard about from Yang (who liked to brag about her favorite sexual conquests, the cheeky slut).

‘No, t-this isn’t right!’ She tried to protest as she cracked open her eyes to see the gross man slide his tongue around her mouth. Ruby was still caught in the throes of pleasure as he continued to flick her clit, causing her juices to leak out over his legs. ‘I…I have to make him stop. Say something! Do something!’

But Ruby couldn’t make her body obey her command. Then without warning, her partner stopped kissing Ruby, but didn’t stay apart from her for long as he moved his mouth to her neck and began kissing and licking her flesh. Ruby moaned and squirming on his lap, tilting her head to the side to allow him more access as he slobbered all over her throat, coating her neck in saliva. He pressed his lips against the hollow of her throat and sucked hard, making her gasp. Ruby began to pant, feeling her body heat up more and more. With how hard he was biting and sucking on her throat, he was going to leave a mark that would be a pain to explain to Yang!

Eventually he stopped and pulled away from her, leaving a strand of drool connecting his lips to her throat. “You taste good.” He grinned. “Young girls like you are always the best to have.”

‘How many other girls did he do this to?’ Ruby asked herself. Probably too many to count if he was as amorous as he was with her.

Antonio gently pushed Ruby off his lap and began undressing. Watching him reveal his chubby body wasn’t appealing to her, so she looked away, but once she heard his pants drop to the floor, Ruby glanced back out of curiosity and as her eyes gravitated towards his crotch, she was shocked by what she saw.

While Ruby had studied sex-ed at school, she wasn’t prepared for the absolute monster that was Antonio’s cock. It was about nine inches long, and girthy too. It was standing fully erect, and pulse with life—a complete contrast to a man as corpulent as Antonio. Now she knew why he acted so cocky around girls.

“Since you’re new to this, I’ll go slow for you.” Antonio said as if he were doing her a favor. “Now get on your knees.”

Absentmindedly, Ruby obeyed him, lowering herself to kneel on the carpet floor. At this point, she was just going on instinct, the female obeying the male in a time of lust. She swallowed, looking up as Antonio moved forward and placed his cock directly above her face, lightly slapping her with it. It had a manly stench emanating from it, entering her nostrils and fogging up her vision. Staring up at it up close, she was mesmerized by the thick, throbbing veins which creeped along the rod like vines. She raised her hands and began to touch it.

“Stroke it with your hands, girl.” Said Antonio. “Get a feel for it.”

As she reached for the meaty schlong, she grasped it with both hands, and found that she was unable to fully close her fingers around its girth. Slowly, she began stroking it in an up and down fashion, increasing in speed as she had gotten used to the motions.

“Use your mouth this time as well. Lick it, slobber over it, suck it.”

Ruby heard his coaching through her hormone influenced mind, and did as he instructed. She began licking the underside of the shaft, lubricating it and easing her stroking movements. Her spit allowed her delicate fingers to glide over the phallus with ease, increasing her pace as she did so. Then she inserted it into her mouth. It was a tight fit, especially as she began circling her tongue around its head. She pushed it further inside her mouth, savoring its salty taste.

She sucked on Antonio’s dick with fervor, all while stroking his cock at the same time. Antonio groaned in pleasure as Ruby began fondling his balls as well. She did this as she upped the rhythm of her sucking, surprisingly taking it near the back of her throat in spite of its large size. Ruby directed her gaze up to him from her kneeling position as she blew his fat cock.

‘By the Brothers,’ Antonio blissfully thought. ‘She’s a natural slut.’

“Ngh, shit, I’m cumming.” He growled, pulling Ruby’s head in for one last throat-stretching thrust, emptying his seed into her mouth. With his scrotum smacking her chin, his large cock speared its way down her throat. Warm jizz fired from his urethra, dumping a torrent of semen down to her stomach.

Caught by surprise, Ruby began swallowing the thick mix to help it flow down her throat. As her client pulled his semen coated phallus out of her mouth, its bitterness left an aftertaste in her mouth. Sweat dripped down her face from the intense facefuck that just occurred, and she couldn’t help but feel aroused by the whole endeavor. Her overloaded senses made her very, very wet, leaving a small dark stain on the beige carpeted floor.

“You were great, Ruby! Took that face-fucking like a champ.” Antonio grinned, wiping sweat off his forehead.

“Thank you.” Ruby said, panting a bit. She could still taste the salty, creamy tang of his cum on her tongue and feeling that slime ooze down her throat made her a bit hot and bothered.

“Now we can get to the fun part.” Antonio said, leading her to the bed. “Get on your hands and knees this time, and face away from me.”

Ruby did as she was instructed, giving Antonio a nice view of her perky ass under her short skirt. Smirking, he began fondling her asscheeks, aggressively massaging them with his strong, fat fingers. Ruby moaned as he pressed his digits into her backside, rubbing and caressing it with utmost devotion. She yelped as Antonio suddenly stuck his fingers into her dripping snatch, fingering her wet pussy. She mewled into the pillow as Antonio continued gyrating his fingers inside her pussy, before taking them out for her to see.

“You dirty little slut,” He said grinning. “Look how wet you are.”

By this time, Ruby was already red-faced and aching with desire. She wanted him to put it in her. She wanted his cock. She absolutely needed it.

Antonio noted her slutty desperation and decided to get to it, feeling particularly horny himself. He positioned himself behind her and angled his cock at her entrance, then he speared it through. Ruby groaned in a bit of pain, though she felt strangely satisfied with the sudden penetration. He was large for her virgin pussy, and she felt a bit full, but she gritted her teeth and pulled through.

Then he violently shoved the remaining inches of his cock up her pussy. The sudden thrusting caused her to cry out in pain once more—this time with a bit of pleasure. The large phallus shot straight up to her cervix, jolting her hard enough to see stars. He plunged it into her tight snatch, going almost balls deep inside her. It knocked hard on her womb, itself aching with the need for a good breeding. Her eyes rolled up in sheer ecstasy.

“Congratulations, bitch. You’re not a virgin anymore!” He hollered.

“Mmm…” Ruby mewled as she took delight in her hole being filled. Normally she would have been somewhat affected by this statement, but at the moment her brain was filled with nothing but thoughts about one, single word.

“Cock,” She moaned out. “Your cock feels so big inside me.”

He snickered and began thrusting his fat man-meat in and out of Ruby, who was now feeling the full pleasure that sex gave. His rough motions in doggystyle gave off sharp noises, which resulted in the girl’s ass continually clapping against the man’s crotch. In a fit of animalistic rutting, he increased his tempo and started fucking Ruby at a faster pace, earning short, quick moans from the girl in question.

Through her lust addled mind, Ruby could faintly hear the faint sound of his cock clapping and slapping against her soaking wet snatch, lewd, wet schlicks repeatedly reverberating throughout the room. Was this what she was good for? Allowing older, more privileged men use her as a cocksleeve to empty their balls in? Her thoughts were cut short when her client angled his thrusts differently and then started to batter her g-spot with mind-numbing accuracy. Her head shot up with a scream as she experienced her first orgasm.

He continued hammering the poor girl, completely dominating her throughout the intercourse. His dick flew in and out of the whore, who was reduced to a moaning wreck. The sound of moist flesh slapping against each other echoed throughout the room, accompanied by the pleasurable groans of the two in coitus. The intense doggystyle rocked her breasts, her ample tits swinging under her lean torso.

Ruby let go of whatever inhibitions she had, at least for the moment, and just let herself enjoy these sensations. Pleasure overloaded her senses, making her whole body tremble. Her pussy dripped with fluids, lubricating the fat cock of this fat, overweight man. His rough and thorough fucking completely destroyed her previously untouched cunt, giving her levels of euphoria she had never felt before. Her asscheeks were fever red from the brutalizing of her cunt by his length phallus. Once again, she felt a creeping feeling coming up, and soon she felt her second orgasm of the day from the primal pounding.

“FUCK!” Ruby shrieked as she came. Clear fluid squirted out from her abused hole, wetting the bed. Her teeth clenched and her toes curled as she rode out her massive release. Her pussy gushed as she saw white, her mind temporarily numb from the steamy intercourse.

The savage doggystyle further intensified as Antonio felt himself approach his orgasm. In one swift stroke, he speared Ruby’s hole once more, letting it take his whole cock. He gripped her hips and pulled her in, hilting the entirety of his cock like an animal would its mate. As he bottomed out inside her, he groaned in his own deep, thunderous orgasm. He erupted inside her, blasting her insides with ungodly blasts of spunk, washing through her so violently that her womb was filled within seconds of his first three loads. His heavy balls contracted as he released rope after rope of semen. After nearly a minute of cumming, he pulled his meat out of Ruby’s reddened snatch. A dense glob of jizz oozed through her gaping hole and poured out onto the sheets.

Ruby slowly sunk herself down onto the bed, panting heavily from the sexual congress that just occurred. She trembled a bit, feeling tingly from her overstimulated nerves. The rough fucking that would normally be too much for a virgin was exceptionally received by Ruby, proving Antonio’s hypothesis was correct; Ruby Rose was indeed a natural-born slut. As she rolled herself over on the bed, she caught another glimpse of Antonio’s member. Her eyes widened as she realized that his long shaft was still standing erect, his hefty ballsack hanging underneath it.

“We’re not yet, little girl. It’s not over until my balls are empty.”

The night was still young after all.

XXXXXX

A few blocks away at a night club, Yang was busy working her job at Junior’s Club.

One of Vale’s most popular night clubs, Junior’s was already running on full blast as people danced and grinded against each other, while others sat on the side talking and drinking. There were stages where scantily clad girls danced and showed their stuff, with equally skimpy waitresses walking around with drinks or sitting on the laps of high paying customers doing what they did best.

At the back of the club, in the rooms reserved for private dancing, among other things, Yang was taking care of a client who paid top dollar for her. The voluptuous blond was on her knees, her tits wrapped around the man’s cock. Smiling up at him playfully, Yang gripped her breasts as she worked them up and down. The mushroom shaped tip was the only part visible above the top of her cleavage as the rest of it was absorbed in the soft welcoming flesh of her chest.

“Oh shit! Your tittyfuck feels just as good as your assjob, Yang.” He was grunting and groaning with exertion now, even though for his part he was mostly just sitting still.

“Thank you!” Yang gave him a rather pleased smile as she did what she did best, making sure she got all the tips she could from this guy. This titfuck was the least she could do considering he was tipping her 600 lien already.

“Oh gods, I’m close.” His eyes rolled back a moment as he staved off from cumming purely by act of will alone. “I’ll pay you double if I finish in your mouth.”

“You sure you don’t want to paint these babies white?” Yang asked curiously, tightening her titty grip on his cock. The man groaned and visible shuddered from his approaching orgasm.

“I’m sure! Please, I’m almost…!”

Yang grinned and parted her lips before wrapping them around his cock and began to suck. Yet another skill she perfected while working at Junior’s Club, Yang got to work and started bobbing her head up and down as she swallowed his schlong. Her tongue teased him within her already tight wet mouth as she pleasured him.

“Nnnnggghhh! That’s it. What a good little cocksucker you are. Junior has the best girls. Suck me, make me nut in your mouth and make sure to swallow it all!” He grunted through gritted teeth, exerting maximum will to hold out as long as possible and experience the pleasure of Yang Xiao Long’s famous blowjobs.

He watched her cute face bobbing up and down towards his lap, her golden hair flapping across her face as she worked her way up and down his thick veiny shaft. True to his word there was no way he could last very long. Within a minute his cock was twitching inside her mouth and the hot thick spunk he’d been storing up for a week for her spilled out across her tongue. Yang moaned as she got her first mouthful of jizz. She noisily slurped down his ball batter as fast as he could pump it out into her.

“Oh fuck! Keep swallowing you jizzslurping cumslut!” His hips rocked a bit in the chair as he delivered every drop of ball juice he saved up. As Yang focused on making sure she gobbled it all down, she paid no heed to the obscene things he kept calling her as she sucked him off. To be honest, it got her more than a little hot, and only made her suck harder.

Eventually his cock ceased spewing like an overactive volcano. Yang cleaned up the last drops with a few laps of her tongue before letting his shrinking cock slide from between her lips. She could feel how wet her thighs were and hoped that her next client paid enough to give her a good fucking.

“That was amazing.” He sighed in relief.

“Glad you liked it. Feel free to request me next time, because I’ll make it your worthwhile.” Yang said and winked at him.

After collecting her tips and leaving the private rooms, Yang headed to the employee lounge and got herself a heavy drink to cool herself down. Plopping her firm ass down on a stool by the window, she checked her scroll for any messages. It was late, and she was sure that Ruby was wondering where the hell she was. But to her surprise, there were little to no missed calls from her little sister.

“Huh. Would’ve thought she’d be breaking my inbox by now.” Yang muttered and shrugged. “I guess she said fuck it and gave up.”

XXXXXX

“Oh gods. Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK—!”

Throwing her head back, Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs—something she had grown accustomed to throughout the night. Copious amounts of sweat beaded down her pale body as she came from the fierce pounding she was receiving. Lying on the bed, she gripped the sheets from the sheet intensity of the fucking. Her petite body bounced a bit from every thrust her partner made, as he battered his large phallus down her breeding hole in a furious mating press. Each thrust rocked her body, letting her perky tits bounce freely. Her legs were raised above his shoulders, a bit sore from flailing throughout the intercourse.

Her pussy was red from the hour-long fuck session that began earlier that night, and the sheets were drenched by the bodily fluids that oozed out of her used cunt. Her voice became hoarse after the series of moans she let out during sexual congress, evidence of the number of times she orgasmed throughout the night. Her ample chest heaved as she breathed heavily, euphoria temporarily numbing her to the rough plowing Antonio was still giving her.

“Ngh, I’m cumming too!”

Antonio paused his thrusting by plugging his ejaculating cock into Ruby’s pussy. For the fifth time that night, Antonio came inside her, groaning as he let loose an explosion of warmth inside her already stuffed cunt. Her mouth hung open as her eyes rolled back and she focused on the absolute pleasure of being bred by a stranger. Her orgasm shook her body and number her extremities, leaving her feeling weak as he pulled his cock from her body, a flood of seed spilling onto the bed.

He panted as he looked her over and gazed at her face. “You truly are a good slut. You’re better than most of the whores I fuck on Friday nights.” He hummed to himself as he got an idea. “I think those skills of yours are better put to good use in a brothel. Perhaps I can make some calls…”

It was at that moment that Ruby’s future was decided for her as she was lost in a moment of passion.

XXXXXX

That night, Ruby got home even later than Yang, her pussy still leaking cum and her pockets lined with lien Antonio graciously paid her once he was done with her body. Thankfully Yang was also in a similarly exhausted state and was asleep by the time Ruby got home, none the wiser to her sister having lost her virginity. And Ruby wanted to keep it that way to avoid an unpleasant conversation.

But fate had other ideas as two days later, the sisters got a very important letter in the mail straight from the Vice Control Service, the kingdom’s leading authority in registering girls chosen to take part in the sex industry. Obviously they thought it was for Yang, but upon opening the letter they were surprised to see that it was addressed to Ruby. And after reading it, they learned two things.

One: Antonio was a prominent member of the royal council and head of the RVS Committee overseeing the kingdom’s state brothels, and was a frequent visitor of Vale’s brothel, Beacon.

Two: Ruby had been chosen to become a state prostitute for the city-state of Vale and will be transported to Beacon in three days.

Yang and Ruby stared at the letter for several minutes with unreadable expressions, before slowly turning to each other. After a very long moment of silence, they finally made their reactions to this news known to each other.

“WHAT!!!???”


	2. Woman's Work

Chapter 2-Woman’s Work

Weiss Schnee had been born and raised knowing full well of the expectations placed upon her for her gender. Born into a noble house in Atlas, the center of Olympus’s military and technological advancements, Weiss knew that her life was not her own and that others will have chosen her path for her. If her father had his way, she and her older sister Winter would’ve been married off to the sons (or their fathers) of other noble houses to secure blood ties with the Olympian higher class.

Thankfully the kingdom did not give a shit about what her father wanted.

Once she turned eighteen, Weiss took part in the Registration as per her duty as a woman of Olympus. A week later she got the letter telling her that she was deemed fit to serve as a state prostitute for Olympus. While she wasn’t ecstatic about the news, seeing her father fume at having lost the chance to use her as a bargaining chip. It was probably the first time she ever told him to suck it to his face.

Working as a prostitute wasn’t Weiss’s first choice of employment, but it was better than being married off to a man twice her age. After all, women who worked in the Royal Vice Service were honored and respected for their efforts in relieving people’s stress and providing sexual comfort to important politicians and military officials. It was something all girls were expected to be processed for as they grew up.

The only woman who avoided that fate was Winter, who ended up being the personal aide of Prince Arthur, one of King Jupiter’s sons. Granted, Winter told her that she had serviced her fair share of royal officials on the prince’s orders, so it wasn’t like she got out scott-free.

Ordinarily, this meant that Weiss would’ve been assigned to serve her time at Atlas, but thanks to some persuasion on Winter’s end, Weiss was assigned to Beacon instead. Which meant that Weiss didn’t have to work under her father’s unholy eye or be forced to service his business partners at the brothel. She wasted no time in boarding the airship to Vale, saying goodbye to her admittedly horrible childhood home.

All things considered, she’d rather be a sex worker than some noble’s trophy wife. It’s not like her time at Beacon was going to be all that exciting.

XXXXXX

Ruby stared out the window of the airship, watching the city of Vale slowly pass under them. Behind her she heard the chatter of several other young girls who were also chosen to be sex workers in the RVS. And all of them were at least two years older than her.

The day following that shocking letter was a bit uncomfortable for Ruby, as Yang damn near knocked her head off after learning that she had lost her virginity to a stranger, and the royal head of the RVS on top of it. Her anger only lasted a few seconds when she learned that Ruby got into that situation because she had been searching for Yang in the seediest part of Vale. Yang took it a bit personal and ensured that Ruby knew exactly what she was getting into before they got to Beacon.

There was no way for them to get the department head to change his mind, especially since he was so taken with Ruby, as these decisions were ironclad once they’re made official. All they could do was get ready for their new lives and make the best of it.

“Hey sis,” Yang sat down next to Ruby and rubbed her back. “How’re you feeling?”

“Meh.” Ruby sighed. “Just a bit bummed out I didn’t get to enjoy my youth.”

“Don’t be like that. I know some people in Beacon, and they said that the place isn’t as scary as most first years think it is.” Yang said. “It’s not like you’re a prisoner. It’s just a job you go to and that’s it. We’ll even have free time too.”

“Really?” Ruby perked up at that.

“Yeah. It’s certainly more lively than Atlas from what I’ve heard.” Yang smiled. “And they treat their girls right too. That’s the law.”

Yang was right. As blasé some nobles were about prostitutes, sex workers operating under the Royal Vice Service were protected by law as honored members of the kingdom’s middle class. As they worked to relieve the sexual frustrations of men across the kingdom, sex workers were required to be treated right without any abuse or discrimination of race. No one wants to go to a brothel where its girls are abused and beaten. These women sold their bodies for a living, so the least customers could do was treat them right.

“I guess.” Ruby said, still feeling a bit nervous. She remembered how out of her element she felt when she had sex with Antonio that night, and how out of control it got for her. And how wonderful it felt.

“Don’t worry, I hear they’re pretty easy on the new girls once they settle in.” Yang assured her. “Just relax and stay close to me, okay?”

“Okay.”

The other girls in the airship all marveled at something through the windows and the sisters followed their gazes to see Beacon slowly growing larger as the airship got closer to its destination.

XXXXXX

Beacon was the state brothel of Vale, located on the outskirts of the city near the entertainment district. It was a large facility that honestly looked like a castle, with a man building where the girls worked, and two dormitories for the girls to live for the duration of their stay.

Weiss had read up on the brothel on the airship flight there. Beacon was the most famous brothel in the kingdom, mainly due to its popularity and warm, welcoming atmosphere, compared to the other brothels (even Weiss was willing to concede that point. Atlas a bit cold for her, Haven was a little shifty, and Shade was a mix between a brothel and a rowdy night club).

Aside from the main building and the dorms, Beacon also had an indoor pool, a communal bathhouse for showers between shifts, a cafeteria, game room, and a gym (because the RVS made sure its girls were healthy and fit). The brothel went to great lengths to ensure that the girls employed there were taken care of, giving everything they could’ve wanted in return for their tireless service for the kingdom.

Weiss had to admit that the brothel looked very inviting and warm compared to the high tech yet cold feel of Atlas’s brothel, which somehow managed to look as militaristic as the rest of the city. She felt the airship touch down and got up, smoothly weaving through the crowd of girls also disembarking off the airship with her luggage being carted after her by her family’s servants.

‘Here I am.’ Weiss thought to herself, staring up at the main building. ‘This is where I’ll be spending the rest of my life. I can do this.’

Weiss nodded and prepared to follow the crowd when she felt someone bump hard into her back and send her falling forward. Someone grabbed her arm, but all that did was lead to her so-called savior to come tumbling down after her. Weiss grunted when she felt someone land on her back.

“G-Get off me!” Weiss growled, pushing the offender off. She heard a girlish yep and felt the heavy weight lift from her back.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The girl cried out and quickly pulled Weiss back to her feet. Weiss dusted off her skirt before sending a glare at the offender.

“You better be sorry. This outfit wasn’t cheap you know, and—wait.” Weiss studied the girl in front of her. She looked a bit younger than the rest of the girls entering the brothel. “Aren’t you a bit young for this line of work? The official age of acceptance for the RVS is eighteen, not fourteen.”

“Sixteen. I just turned sixteen two days ago.” The silver eyed girl replied. “My name’s Ruby Rose. Sorry for bumping into you. I was just busy staring at the place. It’s huge!”

“Of course it is. All official government sponsored buildings are huge.” Weiss said unimpressed. She honestly didn’t believe this girl was going to be working here as a prostitute. “My name is Weiss Schnee. Please to meet you.” It wasn’t.

Weiss waited for the groveling and string of praises that usually came with people who knew her name, but it didn’t come. She frowned and stared at Ruby, who continued staring at her nervously.

“W-What?”

“Well?” Weiss said expectantly.

“Well what?” Ruby asked.

Weiss barely kept herself from making angry Weiss noises. “Don’t you know who I am?”

Ruby blinked innocently at her. “Um, should I?”

“Weiss Schnee? Second daughter of the noble Schnee family from Atlas?” Weiss hissed.

“Oh, you’re from Atlas? That’s cool. I hear it’s really cold up there. That’s probably why you wear white, right?”

“No you dolt!” Weiss growled. “This is my favorite color!”

“Is there a problem here?” A stern voice asked.

Ruby and Weiss froze and turned to see a tall, muscular broad shouldered security guard standing there in full gold armor. Beacon had its own security force to ensure that the workers were well-protected from any outside threats or from rowdy clients who didn’t take no for an answer (and to ensure that none of the girls tried to make an escape or something similarly foolish).

“N-Nothing’s wrong, officer.” Weiss stammered, her heart pounding from the man’s sudden appearance. Even as a noble, her status meant nothing in regards to the law enforcement of the brothel. “Everything’s fine.”

“Yeah, fine!” The fakeness of Ruby’s inhumanly wide smile was only matched by how terrified she was.

“Then get to the lobby. The orientation’s about to start soon, and you don’t want to get on the madam’s bad side.” He said, pointing his chin towards the brothel.

“Yes sir!” The girls nodded before grabbing their bags and hurrying off to join the rest of the group.

All while Weiss inwardly seethed at the little girl who ruined a perfectly good morning for her.

“So,” Ruby said as they entered the main hall. “Does everyone in Atlas wear white like you or…”

Weiss gave into the urge and made angry Weiss noises.

XXXXXX

The new girls were all assembled in the main lobby of the brothel which was usually where the clients would come to wait for their turn with the workers. There weren’t that many girls, probably around fifty in all. This newest batch of novice sex workers would be working at Beacon for the rest of their lives as their main form of income, but Beacon always phased out older girls into retirement after they reached a certain age to keep things fresh. Sex workers who saw their profession to the end were able to retire earlier than most female workers in the kingdom and lived happy lives in retirement.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were among the crowd as they assembled in front of the front desk, where an older woman was waiting for them. She was beautiful, of course, with blond hair tied back in a tight bun and glasses over her green eyes. She wore a tight fitting white blouse with a diamond shaped hole over her ample cleavage, and a short black skirt with grey stockings and black boots.

“Good morning, ladies. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, overseer and madam of Beacon. You may call me Madam Goodwitch when addressing me.” She introduced herself in a lovely yet stern voice. “Everyone present is here because you were chosen to become state prostitutes by the kingdom’s Royal Vice Department. As state prostitutes, your job is to sexually pleasure the kingdom’s citizens to the best of your abilities in order to provide regular stress relief and relaxation. Olympus is a kingdom not without its stresses and we must do our part to lighten the load on the men who keep our glorious nation running smoothly.”

Glynda calmly paced in front of the group, not taking her eyes off the girls. “You will serve your time in this field until the RVS deems you no longer fit for duty and retires you with full benefits and retirement funds as per your service. The kingdom will decide whether you’re done with your job, not you. Remember that.”

Ruby gulped.

“You have been assigned two person-rooms in the dormitories where you will be living for the duration of your stay. Work hours are 10am-11pm on weekdays, 9am-10pm on weekends, with fifteen minute breaks between clients and one hour lunch times from 12-1pm. These times are subject to change during national holidays or special occasions.” Glynda continued. “Tonight Beacon will be hosting several VIPs whom you will service to the best of your abilities. They will evaluate your performance to determine your current skillset. But your real work will not begin until Monday morning, meaning you have today and tomorrow to get everything settled.”

Glynda looked around to make sure that everyone was on the same page as her before concluding her orientation. “Lastly, Beacon does not tolerate disobedience, violence or bullying, from either workers or clients. If you are caught doing any of these things, and if you are we will catch you, then you will undergo disciplinary action. This is a workplace environment, girls, and your actions reflect on the brothel, and thus, me. Be professional, ladies. Dismissed.”

Glynda stepped back and the security chief stepped forward. “Form two lines and wait to get your dorm key and room numbers!”

And so the new sex workers of Beacon got in line to learn their assigned dorm rooms and keys. Many of them, like Ruby, were nervous and close to terrified, but Glynda’s speech was both informative and a bit calming because of it. This was the just the first step in their service of their kingdom.

XXXXXX

Ruby walked down the crowded halls of the first dormitory scanning the doors for her room number. As if this day couldn’t get any worse, Ruby wasn’t able to get Yang as her roommate, which meant she’ll be bunking with a total stranger for the rest of her life!

She was just returning from a short chat with Madam Goodwitch, who wanted to talk about her circumstances in working at Beacon early. Contrary to her stern appearance, the madam treated Ruby kindly, knowing that she was nervous and out of her element. She understood that the only reason she was in Beacon was because of a rather (un)fortunate encounter with the RVS minister of all people that influenced his decision, as he was the only one with the authority to make such a decision.

“I’m sorry you were thrust into this so suddenly, Ms. Rose, but I’m sure you already know that the decision cannot be overturned. You are now an officially licensed state prostitute of Vale, and that is your lot in life.” Madam Goodwitch said calmly, looking at Ruby with some sympathy in her eyes. “Despite the circumstances that led you here, that shouldn’t stop you from making the best of your situation. Beacon has tons of recreational activities girls can enjoy in their free time, and I suggest making some friends, either with your fellow novices or with some of the older girls who still work here. You won’t get far in the business by yourself.”

“I understand.” Ruby said softly, smiling a little. “Thank you, Madam Goodwitch.”

That little pep talk had eased her worries somewhat. The madam had told Ruby that if she needed anything, just talk to her or one of the overseers. She was fine otherwise, but it was just meeting new people that made her freeze like a deer in headlights. That and having sex with random men.

“Ah! Here it is!” Ruby stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath. With luck, her roommate hadn’t found it first, so she had time to get ready.

Ruby put her key in and unlocked the door before opening it. When she saw her dorm, she realized two things; one, her roommate was already there. Two, it was the last person she wanted to be in the same living space as.

Inside the dorm room, Weiss Schnee stared back at the wide-eyed red headed marshmallow for several minutes in silence. She quickly put two and two together and realized that her permanent roommate was the little girl who didn’t even know her name. The thought alone was enough to ruin her mood yet again and cause her to make angry Weiss noises.

This was going to be a rough day.

XXXXXX

As the sun set and the evening began, all the novice sex workers were called down to the main lobby by the madam. Everyone knew what this was for—the evaluation.

Glynda waited for the girls to enter the lobby of the main building. Once everyone was in attendance, she began her speech. “Thank you for coming here girls. As I’ve previously stated earlier, we will begin evaluations to discern you skillset and experience. Your clients will be VIPs from all over the kingdom, from politicians and nobles to celebrities, and they will be the ones judging your performance tonight. This evaluation will last about an hour and a half, more than enough time to take things nice and slow—or fast and hard.”

Glynda allowed a small smile to grave her full lips. “This is the beginning of your new lives as servants of the kingdom. No one is expecting you to be professionals at this on the first try, though if you are, then this should be easy for you. We have security cameras monitoring each room so that if anything goes wrong, we’ll immediately know and act at once.” She said. “You will be sent to your assigned rooms, where your clients will meet with you. The session starts exactly at six on the dot, so don’t waste any time. Good luck ladies, and do your best.”

With everything said and done, the girls were led to the rooms they were assigned. Weiss got the room on the far end of the first floor, which had a beautiful view of the front courtyard and the grounds beyond. The room was a deep blue color, as were the sheets which were a lighter shade of blue, complete with a dresser, a small bathroom, and a closet.

Seeing that she still had some time left, Weiss went over to the full body mirror by the closet to make sure her appearance was nice and tidy.

A beautiful young woman stared back at her. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, her signature style, with her ice blue eyes shining in satisfaction at how far she’s gotten. Her slender body was clad in a pale blue thigh length dress with a frilled skirt and white knee length designer boots. She wasn’t as busty or curvaceous as some other girls she’s seen (and certainly nowhere near as voluptuous as that red-haired monsters older sister) but Weiss’s best features were subtle. She was beautiful, pristine, and had a dancer’s body that was the result of good exercise and dieting. A true noblewoman.

The bell atop the clocktower chimed three times, meaning that it was six. Showtime. Weiss straightened her skirt and walked over to the bed to wait for her client.

She could already hear people walking through the halls, men of high status and deep pockets who managed to score the rare opportunity of having a novice prostitute for themselves for the first time. Weiss never understood the novelty of a man being the first to have a woman, but she supposed that was something she’ll never understand as a woman.

Weiss unconsciously tensed up when she heard the door unlock and slowly open. In walked a middle aged man wearing a crisp white suit, his hair short and dark brown with streaks of grey in it. His mustache twitched as he spotted Weiss sitting on the bed and he grinned.

“Weiss Schnee,” He said with a smile. “What a pleasure to meet you in a place like this.”

Weiss recognized this man as one of her father’s business partners, William Brown. He ran the regional SDC Dust mining and refinery facilities in Vale, and was one of her marriage candidates in the event that she failed her registration. There was nothing particularly special about him, but William stood out by the fact that once Weiss turned sixteen he began getting a bit…handsy with her in secret.

Regardless of her history with him, Weiss stood up and bowed to him. “Thank you for choosing me, Mr. Brown.”

“Just call me William, Weiss. We’re both going to be less formal with each other in a few minutes anyway.” He said with a grin, already shedding his clothes. By the time he was by the bed, he left a trail of his expensive clothes on the floor until he was completely naked before Weiss. By instinct, Weiss’s gaze fell to his tool between his legs.

Despite its relaxed state, his cock was still quite large, just a little above average for a man but possessed a surprising thickness that made her pussy clench just from the mental picture of it pushing into her. His balls hung under his thick shaft, capable of pumping copious amounts of seminal milk, enough to fill a woman’s womb like a water balloon. Weiss felt a heat between her thighs, her own sex lubricating itself in anticipation.

“I take it you took your contraception pills?” William said.

“Yes, it’s standard procedure for a RVS worker.” Weiss answered. All girls working in the RVS were required to take high quality contraceptive pills to prevent pregnancy during their work. The pills were useful for 24 hours, and were the best contraceptives created by the RVS’s Atlas division. All the fun, none of the risk.

“Good, because I don’t intend to leave without pumping you full of my seed.” He grinned, his cock rising a bit at the thought of seeing her naked. “Now are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get naked?” 

“Okay,” She timidly replied, now getting a bit nervous with her time being so close. “Just let me remove me—“

“How ‘bout you give me a show?” He asked.

“Pardon?”

“Strip for me.” He commanded. “Wiggle that ass. Tease me. My cock won’t get hard on its own, you know.”

Weiss gulped at his order, and obeyed it. Slowly she began her sensual striptease—something which she had no experience with. She first eloquently removed her short jacket, revealing her fair skin and bare shoulders. Now in her equally white strapless dress, she reached her arm behind her back and pulled the zipper down. Like a graceful gymnast, she displayed this flexibility with utmost sensuality, making the act nothing short of erotic. Removing her dress, she was left in her lace underwear, which was cyan in color. Swaying her hips as she did so, Weiss rubbed her elegant palms down her body. Starting with her chest, she kneaded her perky breasts through the faux lingerie before sending her hands down her flat stomach. From there, she slowly moved onto her sides, caressing her rather wide hips all the way to her pale, succulent thighs—emphasizing her curvaceous bottom.

Turning around, she gave her only audience a good look of her panty-clad backside and bent over. Firmly placing her arms on her knees and began gyrating her hips. Arching her back, she displayed her heart-shaped ass to William, who was silently stroking his cock. Her relatively conservative panties rode up her ass, giving it the appearance of a lacy thong. There was already a damp spot at the center of her panties, indicating her growing arousal.

She felt herself up, erotically brushing her hands onto her round rump. Maintaining her bent over position, she unclasped her bra and quickly cast it to the side before sensually pulling her panties down her slender white legs. As the undergarment made its way down, it displayed a line of stick fluid which came from her moist snatch. After stepping out of her panties, she cast it aside as well, before turning around and giving William a good view of her frontside. The white-haired angel’s eyes widened as she saw William’s member, now fully erect and throbbing from her erotic striptease.

It was larger than she expected—thick veins full of life, pumping blood from the male’s arousal. Its peerless length stood up at attention. The shaft’s thickness gave it an aura of intimidation as the girthy phallus jutted from his crotch. If she got wet earlier from his flaccid cock, she was positively gushing right now at its erect state. Licking her lips, she walked towards the bed. She continued swaying her hips from side to side, and couple that with her white heeled boots which she kept on, it made her look like the high class prostitute that she was. There was only one thing on her mind, and that was the goal of impaling herself on that tremendous member.

Removing her boots, Weiss climbed onto the bed. She crawled towards William, in the direction of his crotch. Her gaze was glued to the sight of his huge cock, one that honestly was too good for a man like him. The pale skinned girl finally got closer enough to take a whiff of William’s musk, which sent tremors through her whole body. The lengthy rod was within centimeters of her face, and the bedside lamp made the phallus cast a long shadow on the girl’s facial features. Her dripping snatch ached with need—caused by both her striptease and the sight of the man’s thick cock. She nuzzled his hard manhood, even giving a long lick to the underside of the shaft—worship which made the man in question groan in pleasure.

As Weiss began to fellate her customer, her exuberance more than made up for her lack of experience at cocksucking. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere along his dick as she bobbed her head up and down taking more of his shaft inside her. She moaned as she got more into it, though slightly muffled as the sounds came from her stuffed mouth. Working her way further down towards his base, she also continued to fondle his balls which further intensified his pleasure. Though it was her first attempt as such a lewd act as this, she took it with all the skill of a dedicated natural born slut as she slurped and slobbered along his length until it glistened with a thick coat of spit.

She only hesitated in her oral assault when she felt the fat cock’s tip brushing against the entrance to her throat. The sensation of it teasing her tonsils made her gag audibly. When she started to back off his cock she suddenly felt his hands upon the back of her head.

“Allow me to assist you, Weiss!” She heard him say. Her eyes shot wide open as he simultaneously thrust his cock towards her while pulling her face closer.

The sounds of her cries of shock and surprise were muddied by the wet gagging noises coming from her throat as he began to skullfuck the pretty young whore with abandon. She began to choke and gag as he filled her throat with his erect rod. He was so thick that when he slid down her throat it bulged visibly. Weiss found herself gripping his knees for support, no longer caressing his nuts. Instead they slapped up against her chin with each new thrust of his cock.

It took a minute for Weiss to calm herself but when she did she managed to stop choking when he stretched out her gullet with his shaft. Indeed, the sensation of being forcefully deepthroated actually was exciting her to new heights of arousal in ways she couldn’t even fathom. Her nipples were hard and pointed, and she could feel a dampness growing between her legs. She let him drive things for now, just doing her best to lick and suck his cock as it invaded her throat until he was fully buried inside her mouth.

“Get ready to swallow this you spoiled slut!” It was no surprise he couldn’t hold out long fucking the gorgeous girl’s tight wet throat.

Weiss prepared herself when he buried his full raging cock down her throat as it twitched and throbbed between her lips. Then suddenly hot, roiling cum burst forth, shooting straight down past her gullet to pool inside her belly. He held her there against him, her dainty little nose rubbing up against his pubic hair and his balls resting against her chin. Weiss swallowed whatever was pumped into her mouth as he shot out blast after blast of piping hot jizz down her throat. It felt like it must have been over a dozen globs of cum she swallowed down before he sighed and let go of his iron grip on her head.

Finally Weiss was able to pull back, feeling his cock slide out of her packed throat. She knelt there on the soft carpet, her breasts heaving with each gasping breath as she tried to replenish the air in her lungs. Suddenly she coughed up a mouthful of cum which escaped her lips, rolling down her chin and landing atop her chest. She looked up and saw William getting to his feet.

“Get up.” He panted. “We’ve still got some time left before we’re finished.”

Weiss glanced at his cock, which was still hard even after his massive discharge. He must be running on those aphrodisiac pills that increase a man’s libido and semen production. They were popular with older men who needed a bit of an extra kick during sex to keep them going longer than they naturally would.

William had Weiss get to her feet and bend over in front of him, placing her hands on the bed, with her ass pointed toward him. Weiss wasn’t much of a fan of this position, having wanted more of a traditional missionary position for her first time, but the client was boss in the bedroom and she was just here to serve.

He got behind her and spread her tight little snatch with his fingers before prodding her entrance with his cockhead. Putting his other hand on her hips, he suddenly thrust himself inside her with so much force that it lifted her heels off the floor so that she was standing on the tips of her toes.

“Ah!” Weiss moaned whorishly as she was impaled on his length. He moved his other hand so that he had both hands on her hips as he began to thrust away at her tight, welcoming sex. The sensation of him splitting her open and grinding against her innermost walls was overpowering. He rammed into her with his hips as he pounded away at her cunt at full force. His balls bounced against her clit each time he buried his cock into her.

The room echoed with the sounds of flesh noisily slapping together mixed with the slutty moans and whimpers Weiss emitted as she was taken roughly from behind. With his tight grip on her hips, William was really able to fuck her hard and deep. Her thighs were shiny and slick with her juices as she leaked more with each hard thrust. As wound up as she already was, it didn’t take much to send her over the edge. Suddenly Weiss found herself in the rip of pleasure as a white hot orgasm tore through her body.

“I’m cumming. I’m cumming!” As she cried out, her pussy gushed, spraying out a veritable geyser of juices all over the carpet beneath her feet.

Try at he might, William couldn’t hold out much longer either. Her tight, wet twat was too inviting, too pleasurable to resist. Hammering away at her insides, he gave in to the inevitable and his cock exploded inside her. Weiss cooed, still in the midst of her own orgasm, as she felt the hot anointment of cum bathing the insides of her cunt. Creamy helpings of hot ball juice were served out, flooding her pussy and womb until she was entirely filled. Dollops of his hot, gooey spunk began to leak out around his throbbing member as it kept pumping jet after jet inside her.

It felt like he might keep cumming forever, as he pumped a lot of cum into her before finally his balls were entirely emptied into the pretty slut. When he pulled out, a copious amount of semen spilled out into the food between her feet and still more began to slowly leak out. Thin strands of cum connected his cockhead to her gaping snatch as he surveyed his handiwork.

“Worth every bit of lien I paid to get here. You truly are the finest of all the whores here in Beacon, if I may say so myself.” William gave her perky ass a good hard swat before walking away to get his clothes. There was still time on the clock for more sex, but right now neither he nor Weiss were in the condition to keep going. “I’ll make sure to come back when I have the time in the future. You take care now!”

Weiss, who had climbed up onto the bed and was practically unconscious, gave a small grunt and slowly fell asleep. Not the most elegant way to end a session, but he tired her out too much to care. But she was satisfied, for she knew that she was going to become very popular very quickly in Beacon. She was a Schnee after all, and they were the best of the best.


	3. Black Cat

Chapter 3-Black Cat

Blake Belladonna never expected to get inducted into the VCS. She grew up learning about what it was and the duties its workers performed, all girls had to learn about it in case they were chosen to serve as state prostitutes. Blake just didn’t see herself as being suitable for such work. She was a cat Faunus, slender and lithe, slightly toned from her daily exercise routine to keep herself in shape, a stark contrast from the usual curvy or pretty-faced girls who were usually inducted into the VCS.

It wasn’t as if Faunus were rare in the industry. If anything, they were actually pretty famous. A lot of famous state prostitutes who made a lot of money in the industry were Faunus who embraced their “bestial” sides and enjoyed all the sex and depravity their heart desired. Young women who let themselves run free and just went all out when servicing their clients, even gaining their own fanbases. Blake lost count of the number of Faunus women, namely those of the feline and lupine variety, had become very popular with their client base.

She wasn’t entirely happy to be leaving her island home of Menagerie, but one must make sacrifices for the good of the kingdom, or so she was taught by her teachers growing up. Still, Beacon was a rather beautiful place, with a welcoming atmosphere and surprisingly friendly people (Blake had taught herself to expect the worst until proven wrong, given how many examples of Faunus discrimination she witnessed in Mistral and Atlas). Madam Goodwitch was also more supportive and caring than her cool demeanor gave off, and made sure the new girls at Beacon knew to come to her if they had any concerns.

When her evaluation came that evening, she was made to service a wealthy industrialist whose name she cared not for who was old enough to be her father. Apparently he was also had a history of ordering Faunus girls at the brothels he frequented, and seeing as Blake was one of the more eye catching Faunus in the new group, he gravitated towards her almost instantly. As expected, he was hopped up on Beacon’s standard aphrodisiac pills for that extra pep to get him going nonstop throughout the hour—and that meant the entire hour. Even though Blake was expecting to go for a wild ride, she had no idea how wild until they actually started fucking.

“Ngh.” Blake moaned as she felt her client’s breeding shaft invade her slick entrance. It was a tight fit, the man struggling to pack his member into the mewling girl’s vagina. After almost a minute, he was able to insert more and more of his cock inside, due to the girl’s snatch getting lubricated profusely by her own wetness. As Blake felt her insides stretch to accommodate the man’s girth, she felt her body heat up more and more, her raised legs twitching uncontrollably.

“Gods,” He groaned. “Your pussy is tight.”

‘It’s your dick that’s so damn big.’ Blake thought in her mind, biting her lip as she began feeling her insides get renovated from the man’s insertion. He was already thicker than average, and the pills he took only made him feeling bigger.

She mewled as he folded her legs up, a forced position that allowed the male to press his cock deeper into the kitty’s greedy little snatch. After a few more minutes, the girl was positively wheezing as she felt her pussy fully take in eight thick inches of man meat. He settled like this, giving the girl some time to get used to the sheer girth of his dick.

Her reprieve lasted only a few minutes, as the hung man started thrusting slowly, moving his hips steadily. Although Blake didn’t think she would feel pleasure from this speed, she felt her vagina greedily suck the man’s massive dong every time he pushed his cock back inside her. Like a piston, she felt her insides expand and contract in a tempered rhythm as he continued pumping his fat penis.

“You feel so good.” He moaned. “It’s very hard not to cum right now.”

With that, he increased his pace, upgrading his slow motions into full-blown pussy slams. Blake screamed in delight as she felt the man’s huge cock reform her pussy. His experience in fucking girls showed; his cock was thick and heavy while being reasonably sized, his hip game was strong too, allowing him to push the entirety of his mass in each stroke. He fucked her pussy with resounding thumps, his large scrotum slapping on the Faunus’ perky ass as he humped her missionary style.

Her screeching moans filled the room as his girthy cock tapped all of her sweet spots. The strokes weren’t light tickles to the cervix, no—her client’s movement consisted of heavy bursts of weight to the g-spot, in which the girl’s pussy was leaking fluids down at a constant rate.

Blake’s ears twitched wildly, her expression a fixed o-face. The girl’s brain was mush, her nerves forced to take the heavy, brutal hits her partner’s dense package dealt to her pussy. Forced expansion and contractions of her pussy made her tingle in sheer ecstasy. She muttered incoherent words, ones which turned into screams once more as he increased his pace.

“Fucking—GODS!” Her client bellowed. “I’m getting close!”

Blake had no choice but to surrender her body to instinct. Her legs flailed in the air, her body rocking on the mattress due to her client’s momentum. Thump after fleshy thump echoed throughout the room as she was taken roughly, his pace increasing the closer he got to his climax.

She lost track of the number of orgasms she had. It had only been fifteen minutes—not that either of them were keeping track—yet to Blake it felt like forever. The older man plowed her with harder thrusts, forcing the girl to wrap her arms around his meaty back as she held on for dear life. Her cries were in synch with each instance of bottoming out.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Blake yelled, getting the wind knocked out of her. When she felt her client’s phallus expand inside her, she knew he was close and tried to prepare herself for the flood that was to come. She wasn’t disappointed.

“Gods, I’m gonna cum!”

The man ceased his movements and dug his cock deep into her, pressing into her cervix. A tremor coursed through her body, a final orgasm for Blake. Feeling the pressure build up, Blake braced herself. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body, locking her limbs around him in an effort to optimize her breeding by making her pussy eat his entire shaft.

When she felt his cock bulge in her folds, she screamed like a bitch in heat as it pulsated inside her, releasing his balls’ viscous contents. They both shuddered as they came, Blake in particular squealing at her insemination, feeling him pump gallons of semen straight into her womb. Her client’s head rolled back as his cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled the newly made whore, a wash of sticky warm cream rushing inside her and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation.

When their orgasms subsided, her legs finally gave way and he pulled his cock out, watching as Blake’s pussy immediately leaked an enormous amount of cream onto the bed. Blake was already passed out from the intensity of their session, and the man smiled down at her sweaty, ravaged form.

What a way to end her first night as a prostitute.

XXXXXX

When the girls were assigned their dorm rooms, Blake’s roommate was a beautiful and boisterous blond girl named Yang Xiao Long. The girl was the total opposite of Blake in both body and personality; she had curves that most women would kill for, displayed a casual attitude towards sex that implied that she was no stranger to it, and had a loud and boisterous personality that blew everyone away. Yang was like the sun, bright, hard to ignore and caused everyone to gravitate towards her.

At first, Blake gave Yang a wide berth, not wanting to deal with her active personality so early into her stay, but Yang was pretty adamant about becoming friends with her. Blake was far from sociable, but even she couldn’t ignore Yang and those stupid puns of hers.

Yang also had a little sister, Ruby, who was accepted into Beacon two years early because she caught the eye of an imperial council member who took her virginity. Ruby was a petite girl who was just growing into her womanly curves, and acted like the shy teenager that she was despite being a prostitute. She was sweet though, and Blake appreciated her friendliness.

Her roommate was another story however. Ruby had the unfortunate fate of living in the same space as Weiss Schnee, second daughter of House Schnee of Atlas, a family who was known for their…limited views on Faunus in general and their general poor reputation among the Atlesian elite for how they treated other people. It was no secret that the only reason the Schnee weren’t being targeted by the other noble families was because Winter Schnee was the madam of the Atlas brothel and is the personal concubine of one of the princes.

Weiss Schnee couldn’t stand Ruby, and Ruby was deathly afraid of meeting new people. So, being the loving sister that she was, Yang organized a friendly get together at lunch between the four of them. It went about as well as she expected.

“So…” Yang began, unsure of how to begin their little gathering. All around them, the other girls of the brothel, new and old, talked and ate. “Who wants to start first?”

Yang sent an expectant glance at Blake, who looked away. The cat Faunus could still feel the blonde’s gaze on her back. “Don’t even think about it.”

Yang made a frustrated grunt. “Oh come on, we’re going to be spending the rest of our lives together. Let’s just be chill for once and get to know each other!”

“Suddenly it makes sense that you two are sisters.” Weiss commented. “Both you and this little brat are loud and annoying.”

Seeing that Yang was about to stain Weiss’s white hair red, Ruby decided to take the plunge. “Hi! My name’s Ruby Rose. I like dreaming, reading, designing, and gushing over weapons, my sister Yang and eating chocolate chip cookies. My dislikes are eating vegetables, bugs and no TV.”

All eyes turned to Weiss, who rolled her eyes them. “My name is Weiss Schnee. My likes are singing, dancing, the color white, and my sister Winter. My dislikes are my father, brother, mother, haughty men who think they’re the Brothers’ gift to Remnant, boys who talk too much, girls who think they’re better than me, the color black, lukewarm tea…”

Weiss went on for about another five minutes before she finally ended her introduction. The other girls stare at her blankly for a long time, making Weiss huff.

“What? I’m a very meticulous person.” She said with red cheeks.

Then it was Blake’s turn. Realizing that it would be a bit unfair if she did not say something, Blake gave into their demands. “My name is Blake Belladonna. I like reading, preferably fantasy romance, fish, and being by myself. I hate racists, people who take things too far, and glowing red dots.”

“Wait, why do you hate red dots?” Ruby asked.

“That’s my secret to tell.” Blake said dismissively.

It was Yang who put the pieces together. “Don’t tell me you—“

“Not a word.” Blake hissed at a grinning Yang.

Weiss looked between them and rolled her eyes. “You two are insufferable.”

“Better get used to it, ice princess. Because you’re stuck with us for the long haul.” Yang said.

“I know. Why do you think I’m writing my last will and testament?” Weiss replied.

“Don’t be like that, Weiss. I’m sure you’re enjoying it here more than Atlas.” Ruby said.

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, then sighed. “You’re right, this is better than Atlas. At least the brothel looks like it has some color to it.”

“I hear that sister.” Yang grumbled. She had seen what Atlas’s brothel, Saturn, looked like on TV and immediately knew that it was a drab place from one look at it.

The Saturn brothel was more of a utilitarian style establishment that didn’t really put much flare to attract customers as Haven, Beacon and Shade did. It was just a place for women to work, that was that, and lacked the standard flashiness you’d expect from a state brothel. As loyal as she was to Atlas, even Weiss had to admit that working there would’ve been dreadful, or at least boring as hell.

“How did you even get into Beacon?” Blake asked, now a bit curious. “I thought that girls could only be assigned to brothels within their birth state.”

“That’d be true for me, and normally I’d be sent to Saturn once I passed the registration, but thanks to my sister, Winter, I was able to get myself assigned to Beacon instead.” Weiss said proudly.

“Wow, how’d your sister manage that?” Ruby asked in awe.

“She’s the madam of the Saturn brothel, Ruby. Not to mention she’s also the concubine of Prince Mars as well. She has enough influence to convince the Prince to allow me to attend another brothel instead, and I chose Beacon.” Weiss explained.

“Lucky you.” Yang smiled.

“But won’t you miss your home?” Ruby asked. “I’m sure you miss some things about Atlas.”

“Pfft, the only thing I miss is Winter, and maybe my mother, but that’s it.” Weiss huffed. That was all she’d say about her family situation, as she turned to the other girls and asked, “What about you three? I certainly hope that you all have a better family situation than I do.”

Judging from the looks she got in response, Weiss knew it wasn’t as good as she hoped.

“Ruby and I have been living alone since we were little. My birth mom left not long after I was born and Ruby’s mom died in a Grimm attack. Then our dad died in a mining accident when I was fifteen.” Yang said her expression less fiery now. “I worked at a club as a stripper until I was old enough to be Registered, where I applied for Beacon.”

“I’m sorry you went through that.” Blake said. Being orphans in the kingdom was rough, though no in the way you’d expect.

“It’s okay. We’ve coped with it and we’re doing our best to move on with our lives.” Yang smiled. “Besides, coming to Beacon is probably the best thing for us right now.”

“When you say you worked as a stripper, do you mean…” Weiss trailed off as Yang nodded.

“Yup. I shook my stuff in front of a bunch of horny guys and rode their dicks if they paid really well.” She crassly said.

“That’s illegal!” Weiss exclaimed.

“I know, but some girls still do it anyway. I think the girls who ran that sex ring are also around here somewhere. I’ll introduce you sometime.” Yang said, looking around for Melanie and Miltia.

“That reminds me, how did you even get into Beacon in the first place?” Blake asked Ruby. “Aren’t you fifteen?”

“I just turned sixteen.” Ruby said defensively with a cute pout. “And I was looking for Yang down in Vale one night and got scouted by this perv. He took me to a love hotel and…and…”

“Fucked her brains out apparently.” Yang drawled, making Ruby blush. “Apparently not only did my baby sister lose her virginity before her sixteenth birthday, which was a first even for me, but she also managed to catch the eye of the VCS department head, who used his connections to get Ruby into Beacon earlier.”

Blake and Weiss stared at the sisters with wide eyes. “So you’re saying that you being the youngest official prostitute in the kingdom’s history was just a coincidence?!” Weiss screamed.

Ruby could only give a sheepish smile and shrug.

“So what about you, Blake?” Yang turned her attention to the cat Faunus with a cheeky grin. “Anything mind blowing you wanna tell us?”

“N-No, not really. I was born in Menagerie, I had two parents and lived in a big house. I lived a pretty much normal life until I was deemed ready for the Registration. Afterwards I took an airship to Beacon and here I am.” Blake said. “Honestly, it’s pretty normal compared to you three.”

“Sometimes normal is good.” Ruby said.

“You’re not normal, Rubes. You’re literally anything but normal.” Yang said dryly.

“You’re one to talk!” Ruby shot back.

“Can you please not yell in my ear?” Weiss shouted. “Honestly, you two are such children.”

“Says the chick still wearing an A-cup bra.” Yang replied. Weiss blushed furiously and made angry Weiss noises.

“I’ll have you know I’m still growing!” She sputtered. “And I take pride in my slender physique. At least I don’t have to lug around those large pillows like you do every day!”

Yang waved her off. “Excuse from the chairwoman of the itty-bitty committee.”

Blake shook her head as she watched the two girls argue with Ruby trying to calm them down with little success. It was a chaotic site that was much too noisy for her, but Blake couldn’t help but smile at the silly sight.

At least her time at the brothel wasn’t going to be boring.

XXXXXX

The weekend came and went, with Blake getting to know her new friends deeply over the past two days while also learning more about the brothel. Monday was the day she and the other first years would be officially put on the market and have their first clients.

Her shift started at seven in the morning on the dot. After getting up early (before Yang, because that girl needed _a lot_ of time to get her hair “just right”), she and the other girls were sent to their assigned rooms. No one had the same room because they rotated daily, presumably to change things up so nothing got monotonous. Blake’s first client just happened to be a Faunus otaku who a thing for Faunus of the feline kind. He paid a lot of money to get Blake first, probably as soon as he learned that she was part cat and part panther. The session started tame enough, but it quickly got out of hand real fast.

Loud, obscene sucking noises filled the room as Blake serviced her first client. They were in the sixty-nine position, with the man lying down flat on the bed and Blake draping her slender form over the male. Her thick ass was on his face, the otaku having given the cat Faunus a thorough cunnilingus a few moments prior. He had moved the lower portion of her dark panties to the side of her thighs, exposing her virgin slit. His tongue wriggled around her folds, striking spots which made her snatch even wetter. She had cum at least three times already, coating her client in her juices multiple times as she herself groaned through every discharge.

The man’s flexible organ had struck her clit multiple times, ensuring that her pussy would send pleasure shock after pleasure shock throughout her entire nervous system. This however distracted the ravenette from her task, and pretty much the entire reason the two were adopting this position—he wanted to taste her while she got him off with her tight mouth.

The pervert’s thick appendage was already slick with spit, her drool coating his thick man meat. The hung male’s balls were similarly lubricated, as Blake was thorough in her service of them. She surprised herself at how dedicated she made herself in servicing her client, and figured it must be her animal instincts flaring up in response to the high amounts of lust she was experiencing.

Blowing the otaku’s large schlong was a bit of a challenge, she easily took six or seven inches inside her mouth, some of which going into her throat. She licked it like a chew toy, slobbering it with her spit as she took it again and again, letting out raw noises every time her gag reflex was triggered. She got further into it, taking the girthy flesh into her mouth with gusto, savoring its salty taste.

The black haired Faunus proceeded to take more and more cock into her mouth, pushing her limits. Her jaw ached as she stretched her oral hole to accommodate the otaku’s girthy phallus. Its thickness was a challenge that Blake found herself enjoying in her attempt to conquer it, and she made obscene fleshy noises from her oral ministrations as she serviced it.

Her client groaned as his head leaned back into the mattress in pleasure. The man was in heaven, with the thought of having the chance to break in one of Beacon’s new girls being the highlight of his day. The cat Faunus’ large curvy ass was on his face as his cock got an all-natural mouth massage. Her rounded ass was jiggling slightly, her flesh vibrating a bit as the novice whore devoured her prize—his gifted human cock. It throbbed intensely, its angry cockhead red as blood circulated throughout the engorged organ.

“Blow me, slut.” He grunted. “I’m gonna cum soon, so get ready to swallow it all.”

The kitty whore hummed in response, intent on finishing her client off. Soon, the massive prick swelled a bit, and began shooting out his potent sperm into her mouth. The viscous fluid shot straight down the pussycat’s throat, and the girl had to swallow quickly in order not to choke on the thick spunk. Blake gave a muffled groan, eagerly swallowing down his seed and relished the pleasurable flare it gave her senses. She lowered her head down even more onto his girthy trunk, allowing her nose to meet his large balls. This made Blake’s eyes roll into the back of her head as her enhanced senses were bombarded by the rich, creamy taste of his semen, the manly odor of his scrotum, as well as the large girth stretching her throat. Blake guzzled the floodlike quantity of the human’s ball juice, making sure to drink down every gulp.

Rope after rope of cum was pumped into the girl’s throat, and it finally reached a point where she couldn’t swallow it all. She popped the cock out of her throat, releasing a loud, sticky noise which resounded throughout the small room. His big dick was still ejecting the last few spurts of semen, with one last glob of thick cream landing on Blake’s flushed face. Still in her lusty haze, Blake began scooping up what she could find and shoveling the cum into her mouth before licking her fingers.

The scent and taste of his cum had sent Blake into a state that her mother warned her about—heat. Sex for Faunus varied across the board, but there were multiple types of Faunus who went into a sort of frenzied state that was induced by sex. Feline and canine type Faunus were one of the more susceptible individuals to heat and many Faunus women were prized as being able to tap out even the most experienced of sexual deviants.

Blake slid off her client, crawling towards the center of the bed, retaining her stance on all fours—poetic, given her nature as a cat Faunus. Her ears flicked and fluttered erratically, an involuntary movement which signified that she was still in heat. She positioned herself accordingly, lowering her torso to the bed, her perky breasts pressing tightly against the firm mattress. She left her plump bottom up in the air and wiggled her wide hips, gyrating her ass with gusto for the man’s eager eyes.

The otaku smirked and edged closer to the Faunus. “I love a girl who knows what to do without instruction.”

He stroked his cock a bit, allowing it to remain erect as blood revived the massive organ. He placed his erect cock on Blake’s ass, letting his fleshy rod smack down on her soft flesh with a meaty slap. He angled his big cockhead to her drooling snatch. Her pussy was wet with anticipation, her arousal making her soaked and impatient for what was to come. As her client pressed his cockhead to touch the lips of her virgin hole, Blake bit her lip as she realized just how big the thing was. For some reason he felt bigger than he looked.

“I’m gonna do you hard, kitty cat, so you better get fucking ready!” He growled.

The horny teen screamed as he forcefully penetrated her, allowing him to go balls deep, his fat member bumping her cervix in one go. His length filled her up almost immediately, stretching her vaginal walls with ease, making the cat Faunus release a guttural cry as the pain of being stretch was overshadowed by the pleasure her heat state provided; she was much more sensitive than normal, and the same went for her inner folds.

Her client pulled his penis out of the girl a bit, making her mewl. The slick pussy gripped hard onto his cock, reluctant to let it go. With a deep breath, he decided to dive into it once he began thrusting.

Her ass clapped against his crotch, making sweat bounce off her shaking tush that bounced enticingly from the force of his thrusts. Impact after impact of the two privates created loud flesh on flesh sounds, accompanied by either moans or grunts from the two fornicating pair. The otaku held her limber and lithe body with a firm grip, his beefy palms holding onto the Faunus’ narrow waist. His fingers pressed into her lower back to help lower his whore onto his dick. He was currently pounding her with intense fervor, his penis flying in and out of her at a quick pace.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He grunted, holding onto her body even tighter. “Fucking you cat girls is the fucking best! And I just can’t get enough of this ass!”

As he said that, he raised one of his hands and brought it down to smack the girl’s ass. She groaned in response, surprised at the sudden burst of pain after so many minutes of pleasure. The smack left a red mark on the girl’s right buttcheek, visible against her fair skin. He began rhythmically slapping Blake’s ass, synchronized with their overall movement—every time her ass moved away from his thrust, he would smack it. This position was so primal and instinctive that Blake just gave into her primal feelings and relished the bliss she felt from his brutal pounding.

Blake mewled at the rough treatment, her face still buried into the mattress as he continued to savagely ram her from behind. The dominated Faunus let out a cry of pain as her client’s meaty palm made contact with her soft globes of wobbly flesh. The sudden stinging sensation on her juicy ass made the girl shudder all across her lower body. Her wide hips trembled from side to side as the penetrated girl took her studly client’s fierce pounding and abuse on her ass.

“So good. So good. So good!” Moaned the man, who was in heaven right now fucking a Faunus. He pulled his sex pet in, clutching her waist hard. He stuffed his entire cock into the Faunus, bottoming out as his meaty cockhead punched her womb. The mighty rod went straight to the end of her vagina, filling her out completely. His massive cock was primed at Blake’s cervix, expelling an impressive amount of semen into the girl. His pulsating cock pumped rope after rope into the girl’s pussy, a copious amount fulfilling Blake’s primal need to be dominated.

The cat girl came hard, letting out a flood of her own juices. Her orgasm was extremely strong, her legs shuddered uncontrollably as her client dumped his cum into her hole. The normally stoic Blake Belladonna was nowhere to be found as she screamed and moaned, her body shuddering in response to her insemination. Her legs kept twitching, an undeliberate loss of muscle control which was a given considering the pleasurable sensation she currently felt.

She let out a long moan, which was expressed only as a barely audible hum as her face was still planted into the mattress. Her body tensed and shivered as her nervous system was battered by the sheer feeling of euphoria. She gushed out her fluids, staining the sheets with her juices. Couple that with his girthy shaft penetrating her folds in one go, and she was bound to feel like heaven.

After waiting for her orgasm to pass, and for her pussy to stop squeezing his dick, the otaku resumed his thrusting, causing Blake to moan each time he bumped her womb. He increased his pace, his hips rolling even faster. Blake was in total bliss as his meaty rod made her experience mini-orgasms.

The man smirked at her pleasured cries as he continued ramming his dick into the Faunus in a mating press. “I’m gonna pump you full of my milk, kitty cat. Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up real good!”

“Ah, go ahead. Cum inside, claim me!” She said and threw her head back in pleasure. “I’m cumming again!”

The otaku jammed his entire cock inside her, bottoming out and hitting her womb. It began to swell up once more, eager to release more seed into the girl. It expanded inside her, spreading her pussy walls even more as it began to inject its load—thick, white baby batter that flooded her pussy in seconds. Jizz erupted into her cunt, unleashing squirting noises which indicated just how much semen was ejected. Blake’s body trembled as she was struck by pleasurable shocks one after another, her legs quivering as if they were undergoing a seizure. Her eyes rolled back as her already overcharged nervous system processed the intensity of her most recent orgasm.

The man’s heavy balls tightened as Blake’s vice-grip of a pussy continued milking his meat. She took deep breaths as she felt his warm seed fill her womb once more. Blake was a bit ashamed to say that she might be getting addicted to having men creampie her. Though she wasn’t ashamed now; her mind was completely blank save for the numerous thoughts gushing over the lovely feeling of a dominant male’s seed filling her womb, breeding her. The ravenette felt nothing but fulfillment, her body shuddering as she was inseminated in the traditional mating method. Her client squished her into the bed, pushing himself down in order for his cock to remain pressed against her womb as it continued to spew his cream.

After nearly a minute, the human pulled out of the Faunus whore. His fat cock remained semi-erect, but would soon return to full mast after a few strokes. After taking a few deep breaths, he looked down at Blake, who was currently baked from their hard shagging. Her smooth, silky black hair was a mess, dark strands strewn across her face, covering her eyes. She was smiling in total bliss, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she slumped down onto the bed. Her stretched cunt poured out cum onto the sheets below, still as viscous and thick as the first time he came earlier.

He decisively moved towards her head, stroking his cum-slick member a bit before laying it onto the girl’s lips. Instinctively her tongue sprang to life, intent on licking the remnants of his last load. She let out a few gags, her throat parched from their vigorous activity and her own screams of delight.

Blake would need some water after this. She was still thirsty.


	4. Firecracker

Chapter 4-Firecracker

Yang Xiao Long was a fighter. She wasn’t the type of girl to take things lying down, and she did her best to make the most of a situation, even when things weren’t going her way. She didn’t have the luxury of second guessing herself and hesitating, not when she had Ruby to watch over.

Yang and Ruby had the same father but different mothers, not that it had any influence on their relationship as sisters. Yang’s birth mother left when she was born, and her second mother, Ruby’s mother, died from a terminal illness. Things got really hard when their father died on a mission in the Exploration Team Unit while scouting new Dust mining sites for the kingdom. Left effectively orphaned, Yang as the oldest had to make some tough decisions to ensure that she and Ruby remained safe and together. And that meant taking desperate measures.

When she turned sixteen, Yang started looking for jobs in Vale’s entertainment district. There were few places willing to employ a minor, and even fewer who wouldn’t report her as an orphan to the authorities, as the kingdom took a hard stance on the safety of orphan children, though Yang wasn’t sure that she would remain with Ruby if she were found out. The last place she checked was Junior’s Club, a place where two of her frenemies, the Malachite sisters, worked in managing the clubs strippers/secret prostitutes.

People made no secret about how they lusted after Yang’s body; she was an early bloomer and by the time she was sixteen she was sporting curves most girls would kill for at eighteen. She had seen the lustful leers and hungry glares sent her way by men when they thought she wasn’t looking, and Yang knew immediately that with a body like hers, she was slated for the VCS. This made her perfect for Junior’s Club.

“Hello Yang,” The twins greeted Yang together as she walked up to them by the bar. No one paid her any attention aside from the usual lusty glares at her ample chest and plump ass, “Come crawling to us for work, have you?”

“Don’t get so full of yourself. You two creeps were literally my last option.” Yang snorted, crossing her arms.

“The fact that you say that while coming to us for work is rather laughable.” Miltia said.

“Or stupid.” Melanie added. Yang rolled her eyes at the twins. They were so annoying to talk to.

The Sugar and Spice sisters, as they often collectively called, were a pair of teenage twins who ran their own little prostitution ring within Junior’s Club. They both wore shimmering white and red outfits respectively, owing to their title. They were nearly a perfect match in terms of facial structure and height, as well as breast size and hip to waist ratio, but both had distinctive qualities that set them apart as well. Melanie had long flowing waist-length hair that was styled in a flat straight fashion with bangs across her forehead, wearing a white dress with thigh-high leggings with high heeled boots. Miltia had short bob cut hair with several hair clips and a flower inside of it, wearing a dark red dress with red silk elbow gloves and thigh-high garter stockings with red boots.

When it came to scouting and recruiting girls, it fell to the Malachite twins to see whose worthy of shaking their ass on stage at the club, and who was going to make them money bouncing on dicks in the private rooms. Unsanctioned prostitution outside of the designated brothels was illegal and those partaking in it risked a hefty punishment, but that didn’t stop people like Miltia and Melanie from doing their thing. Junior had some pull with the authorities to keep them from being discovered, and the extra money the club made on the side was too good to pass up.

“So you’re just gonna turn away this bod?” Yang asked, motioning to her figure. “I know you two aren’t that snippy with me.”

“You’d be surprised at how petty we can be, little dragon.” Miltia said snidely.

“And we can be petty to. You’re not so special that turning you away won’t be detrimental.” Said Melanie.

Yang crossed her arms under her ample chest and grinned at the twins, who stared right back at her. They stood there in a standoff for a few minutes before the sisters sighed dramatically.

“Okay fine, we’ll give you a shot.” Melanie snapped.

“But you better be ready, bitch. We take our business very seriously and if you ruin it, we’re kicking your ass.” Miltia said.

“Got it.” Yang nodded. “So what do I have to do?”

“Well, officially we can’t hire you as a dancer for the club, but we still need to see how well you do servicing customers.” Melanie nodded to Miltia, who was already typing away at her scroll. “You’ve got the goods, now let’s see how well you use them.”

“We’re going to give you to one of our regulars. His name’s Bob.” Miltia said.

“Bob?” Yang raised an eyebrow. That was a pretty basic name.

“Yes, he’s a builder, as he likes to remind us.” Melanie rolled her eyes. “Bob is skilled in breaking in new girls and seeing how skilled they are before we take them in. Depending on how well you please him, you might be offered up on the market for a high price.”

“And if we deem your performance as less than adequate,” Miltia gave Yang a glare. “Then you go hang out on the corner and do your tricks there. Got it?”

“Someone’s feeling threatened.” Yang teased her.

“Just get your fat ass back there to ride some cock.” Melanie growled.

XXXXXX

Despite her bravado, Yang was nervous. She was reaching the point of no return now, risking her virginity and very freedom to support herself and Ruby. Obvious the Malachite Twins knew what they were doing or they would’ve been found out and arrested ages ago, but Yang was inherently worried that she might get arrested for unauthorized prostitution. She knew without a doubt that she was going to get put into the Vice Control Service, but what if something went wrong and she ruined everything?

‘Oh well, too late to have second thoughts now.’ Yang thought as she changed into her “work outfit” that the twins provided her. If you could call it that.

The “uniform” in question was little more than a tiny yellow thong that didn’t even fully cover the puffy lips of her pussy, and a pair of flame shaped pasties over her nipples that looked miniscule against the sheer largeness of her tits. Her slutty appearance was finalized with thigh high yellow stockings, elbow gloves and heeled shoes.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Yang took a minute to admire how good she made the “outfit” look before giving herself a wink and heading out of the locker room. She skirted the very edge of the club, remaining out of reach of most of the customers, though several men did catch an eyeful of her curves and some managed to sneak a few gropes of her ass in as she walked past them. Yang blushed but accepted their lewd gestures anyway, knowing that was the whole point of being here in the first place.

She met with the twins by the private rooms, and took some joy in the looks of envy she got from them when they saw her in her skimpy outfit.

“Your client is in room seven, at the end of the hall. He knows you’re new, so he won’t be expecting too much from you, but he’ll be expecting to have his balls drained all the same.” Miltia said. “Now get in there, shake your ass and ride his cock so you can pay us back for wasting our time.”

Yang grinned and gave the twins a two fingered salute. “Already on it, boss lady.”

She entered the private area that was reserved for private dances and walked down the long hallway. Yang could hear the faint sounds of moaning and skin slapping skin coming from some of them, as well as excited cries and climaxes coming from others. She felt her pussy moisten and increased her pace to reach her assigned room.

Yang reached her room and took a second to make sure she was presentable before going inside. She was greeted by the sight of a large, slightly chubby but not overweight man with pinkish skin and a pig’s snout—a pig faunus. He wasn’t unattractive, in fact he was a bit plain, but Yang could tell that he must have been rich to some degree to earn a private session.

“Hey there big boy.” Yang greeted him sultrily. She sauntered up to him, swaying her hips and making sure his eyes were on her bare tits. “Thanks for choosing me. It’s my first day, so I hope to make this session your worthwhile.”

“Call me Wilbur.” The pig faunus said grinning. He unbuckled his pants as he ogled her lovely curves. “And I’m happy to be the first to break you in before all the other guys.”

Yang’s lilac eyes widened at the sight of Wilbur’s cock as it flopped out into the open. This guy had a pretty girthy cock! Sill flaccid, the length was easily eight inches, but it was still pretty damn thick.

“First time seeing a cock this big?” Wilbur asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Yang didn’t reply, instead sliding down to her knees between his legs and reaching out to grip the fat cock at the base. She was fascinated by how large it was, lightly stroking down the fat rod as it swelled even bigger and slowly began to lift up as blood flowed through the muscle.

“You have soft hands,” Wilbur groaned. “Now show me how good you are with your mou—ugh!”

The faunus loudly grunted that last part out as Yang suddenly had her lips on his cock. With vacuum-like force, she sucked on the man’s fat penis with unparalleled voracity. The busty blond bobbed her head on her client’s thick cock, slurping at the fat rod like it was the tastiest sausage in the world.

“F-Fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” He moaned, shocked at the girl’s blowjob skill. She even fondled his balls, his large fat nuts that hung beneath the girthy shaft.

Yang continued to slurp on Wilbur’s massive phallus. She serviced her lips up and down the shaft, jerking her head back and forth on the man’s long dong. Her eyes, which were dazed and unfocused, lazily glanced up at the man’s reaction. Seeing his groaning, pleasure-filled face only incentivized the girl to continue her fellatio.

Wilbur was getting into the mood himself; his hips began to unconsciously buck into the voluptuous girl’s tight mouth. Looking down, he watched the blond’s fellating of his cock, slurping and smacking her lips on his length. With every tantalizing, dragging motion on his turgid member, the pig faunus felt himself edge closer and closer to orgasm. The creeping pleasure made his mind go blank, as he focused on the lovely lips of this sixteen year old whore bringing him to completion.

Yang was just going through what she saw online. Obviously she had no previous sexual experience despite shamelessly flaunting her body as a show of self-confidence, and what she was doing now was the result of a lot of free time spent watching porn and such. Judging from Wilbur’s moans and expressions, she was doing a damn good job for a novice.

Wilbur had a good view of Yang’s tits as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Her large breasts swung uninhibited by any clothing. Her nipples were erect and poking through the flame shaped pasties over them. To make things even hotter, spit and precum dripped onto her chest, coating her cleavage in a light sheen that was visible in the low light of the room.

The busty blond’s ass was just as to die for. Her thong vanished completely between her asscheeks as she squatted in place, allowing Wilbur to get an eyeful of her erotic gluteal cleavage. He was really close now, both his mind and cock being overstimulated by the entire experience. Holy shit this girl was out of this world!

“Gonna cum,” Wilbur grunted. “I’m gonna fucking cum…”

This declaration spurred the girl into further action, using her hands to grip the faunus’s magnificent length and polish it like a metal pole. Wilbur in turn had gripped Yang’s golden hair, tugging on it as the aroused girl continued to bob her head on his schlong with increased fervor.

Then Wilbur came, his moans sounding like a mix between a Beowulf’s howl and an Ursa’s roar.

Copious amounts of cum pumped down Yang’s throat. The girl was shocked at the sheer amount of semen Wilbur’s cock was spewing. Her eyes teared up a bit as she struggled to swallow the blasts of baby batter entering her oral cavity. Lumps traveled down her throat as she swallowed the huge globs of cum. She expertly breathed through her nose, as it was the only way to take in oxygen with how stuffed her mouth currently was.

When Wilbur’s ejaculation ended, his dick retreated from yang’s mouth. Not having lost a millimeter of its erection, the cockhead slid from her lips and bounced back up in a spring-like fashion. Yang sat back and licked the remaining semen off her lips before swallowing it in a single gulp. She paned slightly from the exertion of giving him the best blowjob he ever had and from the sheer amount of lust she was feeling.

A few minutes later, Yang found herself on her back atop the plush sofa, with Wilbur looming above her. His fat hands pawed at her prized tits, warm palms fondling them with lascivious intent. Yang hummed in pleasure before yelping when Wilbur tore off her thong before digging his fingers into her snatch, which by now was already soaking wet from arousal.

“Gods, you’re one of the sexiest girls I’ve met at this club.” Wilbur said, face sweaty and flushed. He quickly tore away the pasties covering her nipples and shamelessly groped and motorboated her tits. After a moment, he took his head out of her large mounds and grinned up at her. “I think you might be my favorite.”

“You sure about that?” Yang grinned, wrapping her stocking clad legs around his waist. “What about the twins?”

“They’re too uppity and high maintenance. You’re the fucking jackpot.”

Wilbur took in one of Yang’s breasts into his mouth and started sucking on the puffy, pink nipple. Yang moaned as her tits got pleasured. “Mmmm, fuck that’s good. Keep suckin’ them baby.”

The curvaceous teen trilled in pleasure as both her breasts and pussy were getting attended to. After a few minutes, Yang was reduced to a quivering mess, the intense foreplay leaving her legs numb and shivering, soon reaching her peak from Wilbur’s dexterous fingers in her cunt.

“Oh gods,” Yang exclaimed, cumming on Wilbur’s fat fingers. She hadn’t cum that hard in a long time.

Having worked her to her own climax, Wilbur decided to end this wonderful session off by getting his dick wet. His large body pressed against her luscious form, pressing her down into the couch as he worked his cock into her.

The penetration proceeded slowly—ten hard inches of pig cock probed the girl’s hole, its thick head prying her tight pussylips apart. With a steady pace, Wilbur began to dip his length into Yang’s moist pussy. A low throat moan came out of Yang’s mouth as she felt her tight walls get stretched out by the faunu’s fat member.

Wilbur began slowly pumping his girthy rod in and out of Yang’s cunt, making her whimper and moan as she received the first dicking of her whorish career. These humps gradually increased in speed, with the man’s big, heavy balls clapping down on her ass cheeks. As his motions eventually reached the state of a heated, bona fide mating press, Yang’s soft whimpers turned into loud, raucous grunts.

Their damp flesh clapped against each other, creating noises which were amplified by their sweat. The noises they made mingled with the sounds of pleasure and hard fucking going on in the other rooms of the area, just one of many couples fucking to their heart’s content.

Yang’s feet locked behind her client’s waist; he pounded her missionary with a mating fury unseen in his kind. Each deep thrust was an explosive expression of frustration from the man. He wanted to seed her so badly and stake his claim on her body as her first.

With his knees on the cushiony sofa, Wilbur planted his trunk-like thighs as firmly as he could on the soft surface. This low, gravity-assisted stance screamed the pig faunus’s attention to fuck this girl into oblivion. With how wet their sexes were, slick, sloppy noises resonated throughout the room as they continued to fuck.

“Oh shit, f-fucking cumming! Ahh!”

Yang scrunched up her face as she discharged her second orgasm, an explosion of which warmed her up even more, her bloodstream feeling like magma. Her vaginal walls tightened, as if her slutty hole refused to part with the massive dick penetrating it again and again. After a few more humps, she experienced a third release coursing through her nerves like an electric shock. A big one came after the man’s fat cockhead repeatedly knocked on her cervix, making her scream loudly.

Soon Wilbur’s own peak approached, made evident by his addition of power and speed to his pounding. His fat cock nailed Yang’s stretched cunt with the intent to breed, making the bottom girl feel weak and submissive. With her mind sensitive from the rough fucking into her, Yang anticipated letting this man whom she just met creampie her on the spot.

“Fucking dump it all inside, stud.” Yang breathed. “Come on, show all the horny fuckers out there who got to me first!”

Those words were the final push that brought Wilbur’s euphoria over the edge, his cock erupting a glorious deluge of semen deep into Yang’s womb. Wilbur tightened his grip on the blonde’s wrists, holding her down as he filled her up. The girl could only snort and grunt as she felt the large quantity of molten cum pour into her hole. She groaned like a bitch, her lower mouth convulsing as it savored its delectable meal.

Wilbur’s body pressed tight against hers as he came inside her, his massive and thick load completely filling her up from just the first few shots. Yang could do nothing but lie there and take it, not that she wanted to move. Instead she just tightened her legs around him as he continued to thrust weakly into her. The big guy deserved it after giving her the best first time she’ll ever have.

Meanwhile outside the private section, Melanie and Miltia watched the camera feed on their scroll with wide eyes. Neither sister said anything as they finished watching the entire live feed of Yang getting her brains fucked out. The sisters slowly turned to each other and came to the same conclusion.

“This bitch is going to make us so much fucking money.”

XXXXXX

And that was how she got her first early steps into the sex industry ahead of the competition. Yang had spent the next two years working as a part-time stripper/prostitute at Junior’s and worked up her own personal following as well as earned enough money for herself and Ruby. It was at that club she perfected her sexual techniques and became the experienced bodacious babe she was today. And the best part was that no one found out about her little job either!

Now here she was, working at Beacon with her little sister and making new friends. Her first two weeks at Beacon weren’t bad at all, and Yang had quickly gained a fanbase and a steadily supply of regular clients who ordered her explicitly. She got a big thrill out of having so many men clamoring after her and willing to pay tons of lien just to get a taste of her world famous tits, and she made sure some of her more vocal detractors among the brothel staff knew it too. Like a certain pair of twins she had a rivalry with.

“They should be around here somewhere.” Yang muttered, scanning the dorm lobby for her latest prey.

“Who are you looking for?” Blake asked dully.

“Some friends of mine I used to work with.” Yang said. Blake paused.

“By work with, do you mean at your questionably legal job back in Vale?” She inquired.

“Yup.” The blond replied.

“And by friends, I assume you mean girls who probably want to lynch you on the spot.”

“The very same.”

Blake stared at Yang for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” She said, letting it go. She quickly learned that trying to comprehend Yang or Ruby would just earn her a headache, so she just went with the flow. Unlike Weiss, who had a red mark on her forehead from repeatedly slamming her head against the wall.

“There they are!” Yang exclaimed, pointing at a table in the far corner of the rec room.

Blake followed her gaze to where two girls were sitting apart from the rest of the room. They were clearly twins, their only differences being that the girl in red had short hair and the girl in white had long hair. Both sisters had the same dull, unimpressed expressions and were clad in the flashiest dresses Blake had ever seen a girl casually wear.

They were playing around on their scrolls when their “queen bitch” senses tingled and they looked up. As soon as they spotted Yang, they scowled.

“Oh fuck me.” Miltia muttered.

“Told you she’d find us.” Melanie said.

“Hey girls!” Yang greeted them with a cheeky grin. “How are you two fine ladies doing?”

“Get bent.” The twins said together.

“Blake, these are my friends from Vale.” Yang pointed to the girl in red, “Miltia,” and then to the girl in white, “And Melanie. Girls, this is Blake, my new bestie.”

Blake tensed when the sisters turned their eyes onto her, and she immediately knew they were assessing her threat level.

“Charmed.” They said dryly.

“I used to work with them at a night club in downtown Vale before I applied for the VCS.” Yang said, plopping herself down across from the twins, ignoring their murderous looks. “It’s thanks to them I’m the sex bomb that I am now!”

“Yes, you better be grateful, you hussy.” Melanie said.

“But don’t think that we’re just going to let you get you get one over on us, then, like, you’ve got another thing coming.” Said Miltia.

The twins got up and walked away with simultaneous huffs and marched away. Blake watched them go before turning to Yang.

“Those are your friends?” Blake asked skeptically.

“Yup. They’re just a bit salty that I was getting more cock than the two of them put together back at the club.” Yang smiled. “It’s all just a friendly rivalry between coworkers.”

Blake looked over her shoulder and saw the twins standing across the room glaring at them. Together the sisters made slashing motions across their necks with their thumbs.

By the Brothers, where the hell does Yang meet these people?

XXXXXX

“Ms. Xiao-Long, a word please.”

Yang paused in the hallway when she heard Madam Goodwitch call out to her. She turned to see the mature woman standing near the staircase. Hoping it wasn’t anything serious, Yang told Blake to go on without her and jogged over to the madam, not wanting to keep her waiting.

“You needed something, boss lady?” Yang asked.

Glynda’s eyebrow twitched for a millisecond before she spoke. “Yes, I wanted to speak to you about something important coming up. Come to my office please.”

The madam escorted the young prostitute to the third floor, where her office was located. They walked in silence and Yang, though confident on the outside, was a bit nervous inwardly as she wondered what the stern faced madam wanted to speak to her about. They reached Glynda’s office and the woman shut the door behind Yang before walking over to her desk, offering Yang a seat.

“You can relax, Ms. Xiao-Long, you’re not in trouble.” Glynda said. Yang let out an audible sigh, and Glynda almost cracked a smile. Almost. “I just wanted to talk to you about something important.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Have you heard that we’re having a special visitor coming to Beacon soon?” Glynda asked.

“I think Weiss mentioned a VIP paying us a visit.” Yang said. “Why?”

“This evening I will be announcing that Beacon will be hosting the arrival of Prince Alcides, one of King Zeus’s sons. He was visiting Vale for the time being and intends to spend the night at Beacon.”

“A prince?” Yang blinked. It was well known that King Zeus had at least dozens, maybe hundreds of sons, but few of them were openly acknowledged as members of the royal family. For a brothel to host a prince was a big thing. “He’s actually coming here?”

“Yes, and he will be going after our best girls too. Which brings me to why I asked you here.” Glynda leaned forward and Yang had to keep herself from staring at the woman’s cleavage through the opening in her blouse. “I have compiled a list of some of our best girls here at Beacon, and that includes the fist years as well. You will be on that list too.”

“Huh?!” Yang exclaimed.

“Ms. Xiao-Long, you are one of our best and most popular girls among the first years, sporting a reputation matched only by Coco Adel last year.” Glynda explained. “You’re very experienced, sociable and skilled in being flexible when the situation calls for it. I have faith that you’ll be up to the task.”

Yang stared wide eyed at the madam, unable to speak. She was no stranger to fucking, but there was a difference between servicing some pervert with a thing for teenage girls and a prince with lots of money in his pocket expecting a good time. That was a lot of responsibility.

“There’s a 50/50 chance that the prince will choose you for the night, but if he does pick you, there are some things you must know first.” The madam continued. “Prince Alcides has a reputation for being very…virile. His sex drive is immense and many women have struggled to the point of exhaustion to please him. And that was when multiple women teamed up to service him.”

‘Ah shit.’ Yang thought.

“This is just a warning. If he does choose you, don’t be disappointed if you can’t get him off immediately. But just know that when he’s done with you, you’ll be severely exhausted by his great stamina. For that reason, once he’s done with you, you’ll have the rest of the evening off.” She said. “Keep in mind that the prince is paying a large sum of money for our services, and a good portion of that money will be your earnings.”

“Well…I never shied away from a challenge before.” Yang said, a bit emboldened by the promise of money. At the end of the day, sex work was just a job, and a well-paying one at that. “I think I’m up to it.”

Glynda nodded with a small smile. “That’s good. Remember, Ms. Xiao-Long, there’s no shame if the prince tires you out. Take it from someone who has…been with him before, he can be very overpowering.”

Yang grinned. “I haven’t passed out from a client before and I won’t start doing it now. I can totally handle him. How bad can he be?”

XXXXXX

As it turns out, Alcides was bigger than Yang imagined.

As night fell, and the evening shift of customers flooded in to the brothel, the bastard prince of the king arrived all by himself with no security detail at all. That was strange considering all members of the royal family, official and unofficial, had their own bodyguards to keep them safe in the unlikely even any rebels or dissenters tried something against them. But upon seeing the man himself, it was clear to Yang why the prince came unguarded.

Alcides was a beast of a man, standing seven feet tall, weighing over three hundred pounds, and every bit of it was solid muscle. His skin was a deep bronze, both because he was born and raised under the hot climate of Vacuo and because of his mixed ethnic heritage. His hair was black and cut short, his face hard and angular, with laugh lines around his eyes. He marched into the brothel with a swagger that just screamed his immense male pride, towering over the other men as he approached Glynda.

It was no surprise that he chose Yang after only a few seconds of deciding. She was the best of her group and one of the most beautiful. The best of the best, and Alcides always went for the best.

“Thank you for choosing me, my prince.” Yang said politely, bowing her head to the prince. Clad in only a tight crop top and a pair of short shorts, most of her body was on display for his hungry eyes, and judging from the growing bulge in his pants, he liked what he saw.

“Goodwitch said that you were a hardy bitch who could take a good rough fucking. I’ve heard that plenty of times before.” Alcides said, lounging on the soft bed with a calm expression. “First from this slut named Carmen in Shade, then from this bitch in Haven in the red dress. What makes you think you’re strong enough to handle this?” He asked pointing to his still covered cock.

“I don’t think I’m strong enough, my prince,” Yang said confidently, cock her hip to one side. “I know I’m strong enough.”

Alcides grinned. “Okay then. Strip.”

She quickly stripped out of her shirt and shorts, slipping off her socks as well. It left the blonde in her yellow underwear, which tightly clung to her body. Her bright yellow bra housed her ample tits, large for a girl her age. Her large bust was only matched by her ample buttocks, big, creamy globes which were fit for spanking. Her thong panties rode up her huge ass, its garter digging into her hips. She was the peak of a male’s sexual fantasy—a literal sex symbol.

Yang followed up by removing her bra and panties, exposing her nude form in all its glory. Her full bosom wobbled out, pale orbs sitting firm on the blonde’s chest. They looked fir for sucking and they had no hint of sag at all—truly she was in the prime of her youth. Her exposed crotch revealed her shaved sex, lacking any pubic hair whatsoever. Her entire naked body was nothing short of divine, from her toned physique to her rounded curves.

“Gods damn,” Alcides whistled. “You are stacked. Hard to believe you’re related to that perky goth girl.”

Yang prided herself in that fact. A lot of people liked to compare her and Ruby by looks alone, though thankfully they overlooked Ruby in favor of getting a piece of her. All men wanted her body, and this prince was no different despite his unholy size. She’ll get him to cum, earn all that lien and make Beacon history!

“Well then,” She began. “Aren’t you going to show me yours?”

“Pull my pants down yourself, you needy slut.” He replied smirking.

Huffing, Yang bent over and squatted. She was used to this position, both at the gym and in the bedroom. Face near the prince’s crotch, she held his pants by its waist band, tugging on it slightly.

“Careful,” Alcides quipped. “What you see next may shock you.”

“Oh please,” She said, tugging his jeans hard. “You’re not the first guy to say that to me, big—“

Yang’s thoughts were nearly cut off by the semi-erect phallus that swung upward, lightly slapping her face. It was long—holy shit was it long—and had veins crisscrossing around its thick shaft. She came face to face with its massive glands, a penis head which seemed to snarl menacingly at her, if such a description were to be appropriate. The giant schlong was throbbing, its beat was echoing that of the man’s heart, pumping more and more blood to get the organ fully erect.

Yang watched as it grew longer and thicker, until it finally achieved maximum size, protruding from Alcides’ groin. It stood proudly, casting a shadow on her face. Lilac eyes targeted the vast man meat that appeared before her, the self-proclaimed ‘experienced woman’ was knocked inot a temporary state of cock shock.

“Not the first guy to say what, exactly?”

The naked prostitute snapped out of her trance. She remembered the objective. Service this big dicked brute to the best of her abilities. She remembered the absurd amount of lien he paid for tonight and resolved to work hard to get this fucker to cum. Gods, how much cum could this guy shoot out?

“Nothing.” She replied. “I hope you’re ready for the blowjob of your life. Mine will have you cumming in no time.”

“Really? Want to bet on that?” He suggested. “If you can make me cum in under ten minutes, I’ll tip you double your usual price.”

“Double?” Yang’s eyes sparkled as she thought of all that extra money she’s was going to make in a single night. “You’ve got a deal! Prepare to empty your wallet, because I’m winning this bet!”

XXXXXX

Shit. She was going to lose.

It had been around seven minutes since she started blowing him, and his ejaculation still seemed far away. The massive rod remained as hard and erect as it was earlier, a surprise from the blond whore in question. Most of the guys she sucked off blew their loads rather quickly, and even her regulars had a hard time maintaining their composure from her mouth. This guy though seemed completely relaxed, relishing her wet oral hole in pure euphoria. His thick cock made her jaw ache a bit, as she had to open her mouth a bit wider than usual. The shaft was coated in her spit, and she even started stroking him to better pleasure the man.

“Time’s runnin’ out, girl.” Alcides said, looking down at her between his legs. “You might want to up your game a bit.”

The teenage whore glared at him and upped the intensity of her sucking. She started taking it deep, touching the back of her throat in a pseudo-deepthroat style. She frantically stroked the exposed shaft whenever she could, hoping that it would be enough for him to cum. It was not.

She had to bring her A-game now. Releasing her hands and mouth from the large man meat, she brought her breasts up and wrapped them around his phallus. Her large chest, which had previously engulfed the cocks of men she fucked before, was now outmatched by Alcides’ exceptionally long dick. It jutted out of her heaving bosom, slick with precum and saliva. Her tits were coated in sweat from the intense sucking she had just done, and she proceeded to use all this lubrication to full maximize the efficiency of her tit fuck.

“Oh, you’re using your jugs now. And you said your blowjob was enough.” He taunted her.

“It was enough for all the other guys I’ve been with.” She replied with a frown.

“But they were not me. I am the strongest of men, second only to my father. And I’m the first true male you’ll ever find in Vale.”

The gruff tone of his voice made her shudder. It was so domineering. She felt herself have a mini-orgasm right then and there, her snatch dripping continuously. She hated to admit it, but the prince’s alpha cock was really something. It made this man seem so intimidating. He eyed her like she was just a piece of fuck meat to be conquered, which was basically what she was in her profession as a sex worker.

The blonde furiously worked her large breasts up and down Alcides’ length. Squeezing her two melons around the member tightly, it towered out of her cleavage as she worked her breasts. Gods, she was getting hot. Very hot. The ferocity of her tit-fuck made her sweaty, in spite of the air-conditioned room. He had to be getting close—it didn’t matter if his cock was the first not to be completely engulfed in her breasts, there was no way he wasn’t feeling anything from this. Yang backed up her titjob by licking the head of his cock, and taking it into her mouth a little. She wiggled her tongue around his crown, and focused on the opening of his urethra. The prince groaned in pleasure, signifying his ejaculation.

“I’m gonna cum soon.” He casually replied.

‘Finally. That’ll show him.’ Yang thought. ‘Hopefully I made it in—‘

“Take it bitch!” Alcides groaned as she ejaculated onto the blonde.

Semen ejected from the man’s large cock, and boy was it a lot of cum. She never thought a man could cum this much. Milky cream spilled over her facial features, a viscous substance which coated her face and her large tits. A large amount of it landed on her heaving breasts, coating the two orbs of flesh in baby batter. The slimy yet thick texture made her skin feel surprisingly warm, mostly likely due to the freshness of his seminal juice. Given that she was licking his cock at the time, a portion of his cum entered her mouth. She swallowed a large gulp, and found that the bitter taste was surprisingly satisfying.

“Damn girl, you got really close.” Alcides said with a cocky smirk. “I still win though.”

“What?!”

Yang looked up at the clock on her wall. It had been eleven minutes. Eleven fucking minutes. After all that effort in sucking she put, coupled with her world famous titjob, she wasn’t able to make him cum in time.

“Don’t be too sad about it. Your throat felt great, and those tits of yours made the experience even greater. You certainly know how to pleasure a man.” Alcides said. “Since you’ve done such a great job getting me off, I’ll still pay you your tip…so long as you can complete one more challenge.”

Yang looked up at him past the looming monolith of his cock. “What’s that?”

“I want to see if you can take my entire cock into you in one go.” He said. “Do that, and the money is yours.”

Now a bit more cautious after seeing how high his stamina was, Yang thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Deal.”

“Great! As a consolation prize, I’ll let you be on top.’ Alcides proceeded to lie on his bed, his cock standing proud like a tower. “Shoe me those legendary skills, whore.”

Yang crawled onto the bed, preparing to ride him in the cowgirl position. She positioned herself on top of him, lowering herself a bit so his erect member would lean on her lower body. The lengthy schlong stretched pass her belly button. She instinctively gulped, releasing that such a large cock would be entering her soon. Its girth was something she hadn’t taken before—all her other clients weren’t as thick.

Lifting herself up, she angled the penis to enter her slick womanhood. She began lowering herself on it, allowing it to penetrate her folds. Yang felt it spread her pussy out, stretching her insides. Gods this was going to be hard. Inch by inch, the cock entered her, going deeper and deeper inside. Slowly but surely, it was already reaching depths that no man had reached before. Alcides’ cock was perfect; it had the right length and thickness to fully stretch her out. After a while, the mighty phallus bottomed out in her vagina, reaching the end of her canal. It pressed on her cervix, earning a slight moan from the blonde bimbo.

“Wow, you actually took my entire cock in.” Alcides actually sounded impressed. “Congrats, you just landed yourself a hefty tip. Most girls would have trouble taking all nine and a half inches.”

That numerical statement almost made Yang cum right then and there. Nine and a half inches. Gods, she didn’t even know cocks came in that size. She was in an immense state of arousal, and she was already exhausted from the effort she put in from the earlier foreplay. Because of this, Yang was panting heavily and sweating hard. She felt his huge cock pulse inside her, knocking on her womb. The girl grit her teeth and began moving up and down his cock.

She started off slow at first, but began to increase her pace as she continuously bounced on his dick. The large cock continued to penetrate her, allowing her to have her insides rubbed with gusto. The phallus really stretched her out, and stimulated her vagina in all aspects, her walls gripping onto the shaft tightly as it massaged her inner cavern. Cocks like this existed to pry women open and have them bred—an evolutionary advantage for alpha males. It felt good. Really good.

Yang moaned as she rode the prince, her large booty slamming down over his crotch over and over again, creating obscene slapping noises as her fleshy rump clapped on his sturdy thighs. She tried to stifle her moans so as to appear more professional and resilient, but it was hard. His big cock was pleasuring her greatly and she really had a hard time maintaining her composure.

“You’re getting close, I can tell.” He said. “Must feel really good compared to all those pencil dicks you’ve been with.”

“Shut—ah!” Yang moaned. “Shut up.”

She didn’t want to admit that he was right, he really was the best cock she ever had. And she was getting close to her climax. His length coupled with his girth really was doing a number on her pussy right now, and she was the only one moving. It felt so good, she couldn’t stop herself. Her cervix was being battered the faster she went, and it wasn’t long before she—

“Ugh, fuck!” Yang screamed, indicating her orgasm.

“You came already? Huh, guess you’re not _that_ strong.”

“Shut,” Yang huffed, momentarily pausing her furious thrusting. “Shut up. This is my first time taking a cock as big as yours.”

“True that, though keep in mind that my other brothers are just as big as me. All of Zeus’s children are hung like this.” Alcides said. “But if this is too much for you, I’ll take the lead. You deserve a reward for deepthroating me on the first go.”

The whore was still a bit dazed from the sensual orgasm she just experienced. Her self-abused pussy ached a bit from the recent riding. She was used to taking slightly above average cocks, not a womb puncher like this one.

Alcides was on a whole different level though. He was a smug bastard with the cock to show for it and the skill to use it. Now he was going to take the lead. The muscled prince lifted Yang up, getting off the bed. Held her by her plentiful thighs, and she supported herself by embracing the man’s broad neck. His strong, firm arms supported her weight, and she had to marvel at how fucking big this man was. Were all men in the royal family lie this?

Alcides lifted her up a bit more, and positioned her moist snatch above his cock. Then he slammed her down on the whole thing in one thrust.

“FUCK!” She screamed. That sudden penetration was already enough to make the stimulated blonde cum. Her second orgasm was stronger than her first, as the prince’s massive cock filled her up and rammed into her cervix in a single, swift motion.

The breath was immediately knocked from Yang’s lungs and she panted when he started doing light thrusts—small, quick motions that nudged the whore’s womb repeatedly. His weighty cockhead kept bumping her cervix, something that sent minor shocks of pleasure throughout Yang’s body. These small movements rocked her torso, making her breasts jiggle a bit.

“W-What are you—ah!”

“Just loosening you up a bit.” Alcides cut her off with a sharp thrust. “Well, loosening up your cervix anyway.”

The buxom blonde moaned a bit when she realized that his cock’s constant knocking on her womb was giving her lower body a numb feeling. She felt surprisingly light, and for a moment, the pleasurable shocks stopped. Then the prince took his entire cock out of her.

“Then I thrust hard,” He commented, showing all his teeth in a cheeky grin. “Like this!”

The well-endowed man forcefully inserted his cock into her, making her take it all the way to the base. It rammed into her cervix hard, making her see stars.

Yang cried out in bliss as a massive orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. It was unlike any she had ever felt—it just kept going and going after Alcides’ rough insertion. Wave after wave, multiple orgasms battered her senses. It lasted long, leaving her in a state of sexual high.

“Now that we’ve come this far, I might as well just give you the full package.” Alcides nodded. “You deserve it for your hard work. Prepare yourself, slut.”

He began moving with increasing intensity, lifting Yang on and off his swollen dick. She was shocked out of her distracted state as she started feeling new activity occurring in her lower hole. Her vagina greedily sucked Alcides’s cock every time it entered, and its copious fluids formed a small puddle on the floor. The self-proclaimed sexually experienced woman was now feeling senses she had never felt before—her other clients had nothing on this stud of a man. The voluptuous girl mewled and moaned as the prince continued to stand and carry throughout the fucking.

It was the best fucking that Yang ever had, but what she didn’t realize was that Alcides was nowhere near being finished.

XXXXXX

Meaty slaps resounded throughout the room. Heavy thuds of flesh on flesh, and the cries of a moaning slut with every thrust filled the air as the biggest and most memorable fuck session in Yang Xiao-Long’s short career as a prostitute continued on.

The blonde whore cried out in pleasure as Alcides made her achieve another orgasm. He was currently battering her abused pussy doggystyle, with Yang’s huge tits rocking back and forth during their fervent fucking. Her plump ass clapped against his groin with gusto, with Alcides’ heavy balls swinging wildly. This created obscene, fleshy noises which could just barely be heard through the walls. As she came, her once tight vagina quivered, sending vibrations to the well-endowed prince’s member.

The voluptuous teenage whore had her tongue lolling out in pleasure, her eyes scrunched up as her brain received the intense pleasure felt by another one of her many orgasms that night. Sweat coated their bodies, and a moment later, the hung stud felt his ejaculation creeping up.

“Here it us,” He grunted. “Get creampied, you busty bitch!”

The alpha male pulled the blonde girl’s hips inwards, allowing his penis to bottom out inside her. He went balls deep into her babymaker, fully inserting his phallus in her birth canal. The engorged member ejaculated, sending rope after rope of semen up into the blonde’s womb—another seminal injection for the busty bitch whom he had been fucking for an hour and a half. It gave Yang a warm sensation inside her, sending pleasant signals to her nervous system.

After nearly a full minute of cumming, Alcides loosened his grip on Yang’s ass, letting her slump onto the bed like a puppet with cut strings. He pulled his member out of the blonde’s abused vag, allowing his thick, voluminous baby batter to spill out of the girl’s used hole.

The tire whore started mumbling something, which was incoherent given how she was face down on the mattress, lacking the energy to stand. Her legs were quivering from the spasmodic episodes of pleasure she was subjected to. Her ass had marks on them, evidence of how her dominant client had smacked them throughout their sexual congress.

“Holy shit,” Alcides whistled. “You took all that like a champ. That’s the first time I met a whore who could last that long.”

Yang replied with a grunt, still face-down on the bed. She was exhausted, unfamiliar with the feeling of a long, intense fuck session like the one she just had. Yang now realized that the prince was on a completely different level than her. He had the size and stamina to fuck a woman into a coma. Gods, what the hell was she thinking taking this job on? He literally creampied her over and over again through the course of nearly two hours. Yang was pretty sure that she would have been thoroughly bred and impregnated by now if it weren’t for Beacon’s contraceptives.

“Get some sleep, slut.” Alcides said, slapping her on the ass and heading for the door. “You earned yourself that money. I’ll make sure to order you again when I’m in the area sometime. Later.”

The prince left the room, the door closing softly behind him. Still feeling his cum leak from her stretched hole, Yang finally let her exhaustion catch up to her and closed her eyes. All things considered, she made tons of money tonight and got the best dicking of her life. Though she’d be walking with a limp for a day or two, it was totally worth it.

All in a day’s work for the best whore in Beacon.


End file.
